14 Czerwca 2008
TVP 1 05:55 Palce lizać - odc. 8/9 - Zaginiony; serial TVP 06:20 Moda na sukces - odc. 3876; serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 06:40 Był taki dzień - 14 czerwca; felieton 06:45 Smaki polskie; magazyn kulinarny 07:00 Dzień dobry w sobotę; program poradnikowy 07:30 Rok w ogrodzie 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Pod prasą; program publicystyczny 08:40 Na górze i na dole - Jonasz i wieloryb odc. 7 (Bugtime Adventures // A Lot To Swakow ep. 7); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2004) 09:10 Ziarno ; magazyn 09:35 Baranek Shaun - Kłopoty z traktorem, odc. 25 (Troublesom tractor); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 09:45 Rozgadana Farma - Ci co mówią, że kurczaki nie latają, bardzo z prawdą się mijają, odc. 22 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2005) 10:10 Siódme niebo, seria VIII - Na mieliźnie, odc. 20 (High and Dry, ep. 20); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2004) 10:55 Kuchnia z Okrasą - Lekki grill 11:20 Piknik Naukowy - 2008 - Poznaj język nauki 11:35 Zwierzęta świata - Szlak tuńczyka 2/2 (Szlak tuńczyka 2/2) - txt.str.777; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2006) 12:00 Piknik Naukowy - 2008 - Poznaj język nauki 12:15 Dotknij życia - Dzieci Piramidy; film dokumentalny 12:45 Piknik Naukowy - 2008 - Poznaj język nauki 13:00 Wiadomości 13:15 Kapuśniak (SOUPE AUX CHOUX) - txt.str.777 97'; komedia kraj prod.Francja (1981) 15:00 Śmiechu warte - odc. 626; program rozrywkowy 15:30 Sąsiedzi - Niech żyje miłość; serial komediowy TVP 16:00 Moda na sukces - odc. 3878; serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 16:20 Psi psycholog - odc. 11; telenowela dokumentalna TVP 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Przepis na kataklizm (Recipe for Disaster) 87'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2003) 19:00 Wieczorynka - Myszka Miki i przyjaciele - Łowcy łosi, odc. 8 (Moos hunters); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1996) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:15 45. Krajowy Festiwal Piosenki Polskiej OPOLE 2008 - recital zespołu Bajm 21:05 45. Krajowy Festiwal Piosenki Polskiej OPOLE 2008 - Superjedynki 23:05 45. Krajowy Festiwal Piosenki Polskiej OPOLE 2008 - "Opolowanie" - kabareton 01:00 Kino nocnych marków - Doctor Who - Dziecko bez wnętrza, odc. 9 (Doctor Who - The Empty Child, ep.9); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 01:40 Kino nocnych marków - Doctor Who - Doktor tańczy, odc. 10 (Doctor Who - The Doctor Dances, ep. 10); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 02:25 Dzieci kukurydzy IV (Children of the Corn IV: The Gathering) 81'; horror kraj prod.USA (1996) 03:50 Był taki dzień - 14 czerwca; felieton 03:55 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:40 Dla niesłyszących - Echa Panoramy 06:15 Dwójka Dzieciom - Panna z mokrą głową - odc. 5 - Podróż do krainy marzeń; serial TVP 06:45 Spróbujmy razem; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych 07:15 Olimpijczycy 2008 - odc. 4; magazyn 07:40 Poezja łączy ludzi - "Tym gorzej" (Jacques Prevert) 07:50 M jak miłość - odc. 591; serial TVP 08:45 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 336 Po drugiej stronie łóżka; serial TVP 09:40 Wygląd się nie liczy (Nigel Marven's Ugly Animals); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 10:35 Kobra królewska - władca w niebezpieczeństwie (King Cobra and I); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 11:30 Nakręć historię; dokument fabularyzowany 11:50 Kino familijne - Chłopiec w kraju Aladyna (A Kid in Aladdin's Court) 85'; baśń filmowa kraj prod.USA (1997) 13:25 Święta wojna - (298) Jesień Średniowiecza; serial TVP 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1526 - txt.str.777; teleturniej 14:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 964 Co dzieje się z Tomkiem; telenowela TVP 15:00 Smaczne Go! ; magazyn kulinarny 15:50 Dalida - cz 1/2 (Dalida 1/2) 109'; film biograficzny kraj prod.Francja (2005) 17:45 Na wyłączność - Maciej Stuhr; wywiad 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:55 Sport Telegram 19:00 Pogoda 19:10 13. Marzenia Marcina Dańca - "Szczęśliwa trzynastka" ; program rozrywkowy 20:05 Ptaszek na uwięzi (Bird on a Wire) - txt.str.777 105'; komedia kraj prod.USA (1989) 22:00 Weekendowe Kino Dwójki - Napad (Held up) 85'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1999) 23:30 Festiwal Heineken Opener: Fenomen festiwalu 23:50 Słowo na niedzielę 24:00 Panorama 00:20 Weekendowe Kino Dwójki - Kryjówka diabła (Hideaway) 101'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1995) 02:00 Europa da się lubić - Co Europa toleruje 02:50 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05.30 Wstawaj! Gramy! - muz. 06.15 Piotruś Pan i piraci (34, 35)- serial animowany, USA 07.15 Przygody w siodle (16,17) -serial familijny, Australia/Kanada 08.15 Hugo - program dla dzieci 08.45 Pasjonaci - magazyn 09.15 Ewa gotuje - program kulinarny 09.45 Rodzina zastępcza plus (286) - serial komediowy, Polska 10.45 Na torze - film obyczajowy, USA 2003 12.40 Czarodziejki (100) - serial obyczajowy, USA 13.40 Dom nie do poznania 14.40 Się kręci - program rozr. 15.10 Glina czy łajdak? - sensacyjna, Francja 1979 17.30 EURO 2008 - studio 17.50 Piłka nożna: EURO 2008 - mecz Szwecja - Hiszpania 19.45 EURO 2008 - studio 20.00 Wydarzenia 20.10 Sport, Prognoza pogody 20.15 EURO 2008 - studio 20.35 Piłka nożna: EURO 2008 - mecz Grecja - Rosja 22.45 EURO 2008 - studio 23.00 Studio LOTTO 23.10 Magazyn EURO 2008 23.40 Piotr Bałtroczyk przedstawia 01.10 Obława - dramat społeczny, USA 1965 03.50 Miasto zwycięzców 04.50 Zakazana kamera 05.10 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy TVN 05.40 Uwaga! - magazyn 06.00 Telesklep 08.00 Proste życie - reality show 08.30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 10.55 Pascal: po prostu gotuj - program kulinarny 11.30 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy, Polska 13.15 You Can Dance - Po prostu tańcz - program rozrywkowy 15.15 Szymon Majewski Show 16.20 Bliźniaczki na boisku - film familijny, USA 1999 18.00 Mlionerzy - teleturniej 19.00 Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.35 Pogoda 19.45 Uwaga! - magazyn 20.00 Niania 5 (62): Pokaz mody - serial komediowy, Polska 20.35 Niania 5 (63): Gdzie jest Frania- serial komediowy, Polska 21.10 Czego pragną dziewczyny - komedia, USA 2003 23.15 Dzień świra - komediodramat, Polska 2002 01.10 Szymon Majewski Show 02.15 Uwaga! - magazyn 02.35 Telesklep 03.00 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 05.35 Kinomaniak - magazyn filmowy 06.00 VIP - magazyn 06.30 V-Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 07.00 Gram.tv 07.30 Pokemon (269, 270) - serial animowany, Japonia/USA 08.30 Anioł stróż - komedia, Francja 1995 10.55 Galileo - magazyn 12.00 VIP - mag. kulturalno-rozrywkowy 12.30 V-Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 13.00 Gram.tv 13.30 Dekoratornia - mag. wnętrzarski 14.00 Mała czarna - talk show 15.00 Siatkówka: Liga Światowa - mecz Brazylia - Serbia 17.00 Nowa generacja - program rozr. 18.15 Latający cyrk Monty Pythona (3) - serial komediowy, Wielka Brytania 19.00 Siatkówka: Liga Światowa - mecz Egipt - Polska 21.10 Idol - reality show 22.10 Wróg naturalny - thriller, Kanada/USA 1997 01.10 Maska diabła - thriller psychologiczny, Francja/Kanada/USA 02.15 Mystery Train - komedia kryminalna, USA 1989 04.10 Corinne Bailey Rea: Live in London - koncert 05.10 Wydarzenia, Sport, Prognoza 05.45 TV Market 06.00 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:30 Plebania - odc. 1100; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:50 Plebania - odc. 1101; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:15 Plebania - odc. 1102; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:35 Plebania - odc. 1103; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Plebania - odc. 1104; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:25 Dla niesłyszących - Echa Panoramy 09:00 Ranczo pod Zieloną Siódemką - odc. 24 - Jak wskrzesiliśmy Joachima Krausa (Ranc u Zeleno Sedmy odc. 24 Jak Jsme Uzkrasili Joachima Krauseho); serial komediowy kraj prod.CZECHY (2000); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:30 Zwierzowiec - Noworodek i zwierzęta w domu odc. 91; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:45 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - odc. 14 - Ekwador znaczy równik; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 Duże dzieci - (75); talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Złotopolscy - odc. 943* - Cieplej niż w domu; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:25 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:35 Cała naprzód - magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:00 Polska dobrze smakuje - Zielononóżki z Doliny Baryczy - kury, które ukochały wolność; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Zacisze gwiazd - (19) Jerzy Bończak; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Bezpośrednie połączenie; film fabularny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:05 Dziękujemy za solidarność - Gerda Held i Ruth Grathoff (Oerlinghausen - Niemcy); felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:15 Dzika Polska - Matka Joanna od natury; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:45 Made in Poland; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:10 W piątą stronę świata - odc. 6* Ciężka próba; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:00 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:35 1819 kg wiary; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:25 M jak miłość - odc. 573; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:10 Dobranocka - Milusiaki - Ryżowy szlak (Cuccioli - Milusiaki); serial animowany kraj prod.Włochy (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda 20:15 45. Krajowy Festiwal Piosenki Polskiej OPOLE 2008 - recital zespołu Bajm; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:55 Opole - retrospekcja - Bajm na bis...; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:05 45. Krajowy Festiwal Piosenki Polskiej OPOLE 2008 - Superjedynki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:55 Opole - retrospekcja - Bajm na bis...; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:05 45. Krajowy Festiwal Piosenki Polskiej OPOLE 2008 - "Opolowanie" - kabareton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:55 Wybór kobiety; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Milusiaki - Ryżowy szlak (Cuccioli - Milusiaki); serial animowany kraj prod.Włochy (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości 01:50 Sport; STEREO 01:55 Złotopolscy - odc. 943* - Cieplej niż w domu; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:20 45. Krajowy Festiwal Piosenki Polskiej OPOLE 2008 - recital zespołu Bajm; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:00 45. Krajowy Festiwal Piosenki Polskiej OPOLE 2008 - Superjedynki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:50 45. Krajowy Festiwal Piosenki Polskiej OPOLE 2008 - "Opolowanie" - kabareton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:45 Zakończenie dnia TVP Kultura 9.05 Franciszek, kuglarz boży 10.25 Studio TVP Kultura: Paul McCartney 10.40 Paul McCartney - The Space Within U.S. 11.30 Kino krótkich filmów, Raj 12.00 Jak powstawał "Cyrulik sewilski" 13.00 Studio Kultura - rozmowy 13.30 Marsjanie, Wojna 14.05 Gustaw Mahler - V symfonia 15.20 Zapomniane światło 17.05 Spotkania: My i zwierzęta 17.25 Koty to dranie 18.25 Spotkania: My i zwierzęta 18.45 Mikrokosmos 20.00 Trzeci punkt widzenia 20.30 Duże zwierzę 21.45 Studio Kultura: Nagroda Literacka Gdynia 22.45 Pręgi 0.20 Jazz-club Kultura, Wynton Marsalis Quintet - Jazz Jamboree '83 1.40 Kino nocne, Przygodna znajomość 3.15 Zakończenie programu Polsat Sport Extra 07:00 FIFA Futbol Mundial 07:30 Prosto z Bad Waltersdorf - po meczu: Austria - Polska 08:00 Piłka nożna, Euro 2008 - studio przed meczem: Włochy - Rumunia 10:00 Piłka nożna, Euro 2008 - mecz: Włochy - Rumunia 12:00 Piłka nożna, Euro 2008 - analiza meczu: Włochy - Rumunia 12:15 Piłka nożna, Euro 2008 - studio przed meczem: Holandia - Francja 12:45 Piłka nożna, Euro 2008 - mecz: Holandia - Francja 14:45 Piłka nożna, Euro 2008 - analiza meczu: Holandia - Francja 15:00 Total Rugby 15:30 IAAF World Atletics 16:30 Piłka nożna, Euro 2008 - studio przed meczem: Szwecja - Hiszpania 17:50 Piłka nożna, Euro 2008 - mecz: Szwecja - Hiszpania 20:00 Piłka nożna, Euro 2008 - analiza meczu: Szwecja - Hiszpania 20:15 Piłka nożna, Euro 2008 - studio przed meczem: Grecja - Rosja 20:35 Piłka nożna, Euro 2008 - mecz: Grecja - Rosja 22:45 Piłka nożna, Euro 2008 - analiza meczu: Grecja - Rosja 01:00 Zakończenie programu Hallmark Channel 6:00 Letnia burza 8:00 Merlin (1/2) 10:00 Jak to było z Audrey 12:00 Merlin (1/2) 14:00 Sprawy inspektora Morse'a: Nicholasa Quinna świat ciszy (2) 16:00 Być kochanym przez pana Lamberta 18:00 Powrót na samotne ugory 20:00 Droga Augusty 22:00 Z ulicy na Harvard 0:00 Odpływając w dal 2:00 3:00 rano 4:00 Letnia burza Ale Kino! 8:00 Podróż Natty Gann 9:50 Wiatr 12:00 Tragedia "Posejdona" 14:05 Być albo nie być 16:00 Poirot: Pora przypływu 17:45 Mały świat 19:20 Nastroje Anny 20:00 Barbershop 21:50 Paragraf 22 23:55 Klan Sycylijczyków 2:00 Jestem ciekawa w kolorze żółtym 4:00 Zakończenie programu Animal Planet 6:00 Na ratunek przyrodzie (12) 6:30 Na ratunek przyrodzie (13) 7:00 Dorastanie...: Słoń 8:00 Młode i dzikie: Sprawdzić partnera 8:30 Młode i dzikie: Cykl życia 9:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (4) 10:00 Na pomoc zwierzętom (23) 10:30 Na pomoc zwierzętom (24) 11:00 Na ratunek przyrodzie (12) 11:30 Na ratunek przyrodzie (13) 12:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Houston: Tygrysy i niedźwiedzie 13:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Houston: Pies ze złomowiska 14:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Houston: Dzik Boris 15:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Houston: Kociak w silniku 16:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Houston: Starcie ogierów 17:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Houston: Zaniedbany pies 18:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (7) 18:30 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (8) 19:00 Niebezpieczne spotkania (1) 20:00 Niebezpieczne spotkania (2) 21:00 Afrykańscy outsiderzy 22:00 Żądlą i parzą 23:00 Na posterunku: Walka z przeciwnościami 0:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (7) 0:30 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (8) 1:00 Niebezpieczne spotkania (1) 2:00 Niebezpieczne spotkania (2) 3:00 Afrykańscy outsiderzy 4:00 Żądlą i parzą 5:00 Na posterunku: Walka z przeciwnościami AXN 6:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas (7) 7:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas (8) 8:00 Gwiezdne wrota 2 (9) 9:00 Gwiezdne wrota 2 (10) 10:00 Ziemia: Ostatnie starcie 2 (3) 11:00 Ziemia: Ostatnie starcie 2 (4) 12:00 Poszukiwani 2 (10) 13:00 Poszukiwani 2 (11) 14:00 Tropem zbrodni 2 (24) 15:00 Brygada ratunkowa (3) 16:00 Brygada ratunkowa (4) 17:00 The Amazing Race 10 (3) 18:00 The Amazing Race 10 (4) 19:00 Wzór (4) 20:00 Wzór (5) 21:00 Painkiller Jane (2) 22:00 Zabójcze umysły 3 (10) 23:00 Agentka o stu twarzach 4 (3) 0:00 Agentka o stu twarzach 4 (7) 1:00 Zabójcze umysły 3 (10) 1:55 Wzór (4) 2:50 Wzór (5) 3:45 The Amazing Race 10 (3) 4:40 The Amazing Race 10 (4) 5:35 Blok promocyjny AXN AXN Crime 7:00 Blok promocyjny AXN Crime 12:00 V.I.P. 2 (4) 13:00 Sprawiedliwość na 18 kołach 2 (3) 14:00 Sprawiedliwość na 18 kołach 2 (4) 15:00 Tropem zbrodni 2 (21) 16:00 Tropem zbrodni 2 (22) 17:00 V.I.P. 2 (4) 18:00 Sprawiedliwość na 18 kołach 2 (3) 19:00 Sprawiedliwość na 18 kołach 2 (4) 20:00 Tropem zbrodni 2 (21) 21:00 Tropem zbrodni 2 (22) 22:00 Paco i jego ludzie (3) 23:40 V.I.P. 2 (4) 0:30 Sprawiedliwość na 18 kołach 2 (3) 1:20 Sprawiedliwość na 18 kołach 2 (4) 2:10 Paco i jego ludzie (3) 3:50 Blok promocyjny AXN Crime AXN Sci-Fi 6:00 Martwa strefa 2 (19) 7:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie (10) 8:00 Gwiezdne wrota (16) 9:00 Blok promocyjny AXN Sci-Fi 10:00 Gwiezdne wrota 3 (2) 11:00 Gwiezdne wrota 3 (3) 12:00 Zagubiony pokój (6) 13:00 Star Trek: Enterprise 4 (19) 14:00 Star Trek: Enterprise 4 (20) 15:00 Gwiezdne wrota 3 (2) 16:00 Gwiezdne wrota 3 (3) 17:00 Zagubiony pokój (6) 18:00 Star Trek: Enterprise 4 (19) 19:00 Star Trek: Enterprise 4 (20) 20:00 Gwiezdne wrota 3 (2) 21:00 Gwiezdne wrota 3 (3) 22:00 Dolina łez 23:40 Notatnik śmierci (36) 0:10 Notatnik śmierci (37) 0:40 Star Trek: Enterprise 4 (19) 1:30 Dolina łez 3:00 Notatnik śmierci (36) 3:30 Notatnik śmierci (37) 4:00 Star Trek: Enterprise 4 (20) 4:50 Zagubiony pokój (6) 5:45 Blok promocyjny AXN Sci-Fi BBC CBeebies 6:00 Teletubisie (13) 6:25 Binka (12) 6:30 Roly Mo zaprasza (21) 6:45 Małe roboty (4) 6:55 Smyki (23) 7:15 Charlie i Lola (5) 7:30 Zawiadowca Ernie (1) 7:45 Bill i Ben (15) 7:55 Świat Todda (15) 8:10 Muzyczne przygody Spota (6) 8:15 Dobranocny ogród (2) 8:45 Finley, strażacki wóz (3) 8:55 Traktor Tom (3) 9:10 Boogie Beebies (6) 9:25 Supercyfry (43) 9:40 Błyśnij-błyskula (12) 10:00 Teletubisie (12) 10:25 Binka (11) 10:30 Roly Mo zaprasza (10) 10:45 Małe roboty (3) 10:55 Smyki (15) 11:15 Charlie i Lola (4) 11:30 Zawiadowca Ernie (26) 11:45 Bill i Ben (14) 11:55 Świat Todda (14) 12:10 Muzyczne przygody Spota (5) 12:15 Dobranocny ogród (1) 12:45 Finley, strażacki wóz (10) 13:05 Traktor Tom (10) 13:20 Boogie Beebies (5) 13:35 Supercyfry (42) 13:40 Błyśnij-błyskula (29) 14:00 Teletubisie (13) 14:25 Binka (12) 14:30 Roly Mo zaprasza (21) 14:45 Małe roboty (4) 14:55 Smyki (23) 15:15 Charlie i Lola (5) 15:30 Zawiadowca Ernie (1) 15:45 Bill i Ben (15) 15:55 Świat Todda (15) 16:10 Muzyczne przygody Spota (6) 16:15 Dobranocny ogród (2) 16:45 Finley, strażacki wóz (3) 16:55 Traktor Tom (3) 17:10 Boogie Beebies (6) 17:25 Supercyfry (43) 17:40 Błyśnij-błyskula (12) 18:00 Teletubisie (12) 18:25 Binka (11) 18:30 Roly Mo zaprasza (10) 18:45 Małe roboty (3) 18:55 Smyki (15) 19:15 Charlie i Lola (4) 19:30 Zawiadowca Ernie (26) 19:45 Bill i Ben (14) 19:55 Świat Todda (14) 20:10 Muzyczne przygody Spota (5) 20:15 Dobranocny ogród (1) 20:45 Finley, strażacki wóz (10) 21:05 Traktor Tom (10) 21:20 Boogie Beebies (5) 21:35 Supercyfry (42) 21:40 Błyśnij-błyskula (29) 22:00 Teletubisie (13) 22:25 Binka (12) 22:30 Roly Mo zaprasza (21) 22:45 Małe roboty (4) 22:55 Smyki (23) 23:15 Charlie i Lola (5) 23:30 Zawiadowca Ernie (1) 23:45 Bill i Ben (15) 23:55 Świat Todda (15) 0:10 Muzyczne przygody Spota (6) 0:15 Dobranocny ogród (2) 0:45 Finley, strażacki wóz (3) 0:55 Traktor Tom (3) 1:10 Boogie Beebies (6) 1:25 Supercyfry (43) 1:40 Błyśnij-błyskula (12) 2:00 Teletubisie (13) 2:25 Binka (12) 2:30 Roly Mo zaprasza (21) 2:45 Małe roboty (4) 2:55 Smyki (23) 3:15 Charlie i Lola (5) 3:30 Zawiadowca Ernie (1) 3:45 Bill i Ben (15) 3:55 Świat Todda (15) 4:10 Muzyczne przygody Spota (6) 4:15 Dobranocny ogród (2) 4:45 Finley, strażacki wóz (3) 4:55 Traktor Tom (3) 5:10 Boogie Beebies (6) 5:25 Supercyfry (43) 5:40 Błyśnij-błyskula (12) BBC Entertainment 6:00 Dalziel i Pascoe (1) 7:00 Dalziel i Pascoe (2) 8:00 Dalziel i Pascoe (3) 9:00 Dalziel i Pascoe (4) 10:00 Dalziel i Pascoe (5) 11:00 Dalziel i Pascoe (6) 12:00 Dalziel i Pascoe (1) 13:00 Dalziel i Pascoe (2) 14:00 Dalziel i Pascoe (3) 15:00 Dalziel i Pascoe (4) 16:00 Dalziel i Pascoe (5) 17:00 Dalziel i Pascoe (6) 18:00 Dalziel i Pascoe (1) 19:00 Dalziel i Pascoe (2) 20:00 Dalziel i Pascoe (3) 21:00 Dalziel i Pascoe (4) 22:00 Dalziel i Pascoe (5) 23:00 Dalziel i Pascoe (6) 0:00 Dalziel i Pascoe (1) 1:00 Dalziel i Pascoe (2) 2:00 Dalziel i Pascoe (3) 3:00 Dalziel i Pascoe (4) 4:00 Dalziel i Pascoe (5) 5:00 Dalziel i Pascoe (6) BBC Knowledge 6:00 Dni, które wstrząsnęły światem (7) 6:30 Top Gear 6 (11) 7:25 Sahara (2) 8:20 W 80 skarbów dookoła świata (1) 9:15 Top Gear 6 (1) 10:10 Dni, które wstrząsnęły światem (13) 10:35 Dni, które wstrząsnęły światem (14) 11:05 Walk on by - historia piosenki (5) 12:00 Siedem epok rocka (5) 13:00 Top Gear 10 (6) 14:00 Top Gear 10 (7) 15:00 Top Gear 6 (11) 16:00 Tajemniczy milioner (5) 17:00 Tajemniczy milioner 2 (1) 18:00 Dzika kuchnia Raya Mearsa (5) 19:00 Walk on by - historia piosenki (5) 20:00 Siedem epok rocka (5) 21:00 Ludzki instynkt (3) 22:00 Więcej niż gra - historia Pucharu Świata (3) 23:00 Top Gear 6 (1) 0:00 Tajemniczy milioner (5) 0:55 Tajemniczy milioner 2 (1) 1:50 Dzika kuchnia Raya Mearsa (5) 2:45 Walk on by - historia piosenki (5) 3:40 Siedem epok rocka (5) 4:40 Ludzki instynkt (3) 5:35 Dni, które wstrząsnęły światem (7) BBC Lifestyle 6:00 Ku... jak kucharz (1) 6:50 Ku... jak kucharz (2) 7:40 Ku... jak kucharz (3) 8:30 Forsa na strychu (3) 8:55 Forsa na strychu (4) 9:20 Forsa na strychu (5) 9:45 Forsa na strychu (6) 10:10 Gotuj - nie tyj! (1) 10:35 Gotuj - nie tyj! (2) 11:05 Ku... jak kucharz (1) 11:55 Ku... jak kucharz (2) 12:55 Ku... jak kucharz (3) 13:55 Forsa na strychu (3) 14:20 Forsa na strychu (4) 14:45 Forsa na strychu (5) 15:10 Forsa na strychu (6) 15:35 Forsa na strychu (7) 16:00 Oz i James - przygoda z winem (5) 16:30 Oz i James - przygoda z winem (6) 17:00 Cała prawda o jedzeniu (1) 18:00 Ku... jak kucharz (9) 19:00 Pokaż mi, co jesz... (4) 19:30 Pokaż mi, co jesz... (5) 20:00 Jak się nie ubierać (8) 21:00 Oz i James - przygoda z winem (5) 21:30 Oz i James - przygoda z winem (6) 22:00 Cała prawda o jedzeniu (1) 23:00 Ku... jak kucharz (9) 0:00 Pokaż mi, co jesz... (4) 0:30 Pokaż mi, co jesz... (5) 1:00 Jak się nie ubierać (8) 1:55 Gotuj - nie tyj! (1) 2:25 Gotuj - nie tyj! (2) 2:50 Ku... jak kucharz (1) 3:45 Forsa na strychu (3) 4:10 Ku... jak kucharz (2) 5:05 Ku... jak kucharz (3) Boomerang 6:00 Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerry'ego 6:30 Miś Yogi 7:00 Mike, Lu i Og 7:30 Flintstonowie 7:55 Tom i Jerry 8:20 Zwariowane melodie 8:45 Dwa głupie psy 9:10 Hrabia Kaczula 9:30 Zwariowane melodie 10:25 Niebezpieczna mysz 10:50 Scooby i Scrappy-Doo 11:15 Flintstonowie 11:40 Tom i Jerry 12:05 Odlotowe wyścigi 12:30 Dastardly i Muttley 12:55 Popeye 13:20 Josie i Kociaki 13:45 Kapitan Grotman i Aniołkolatki 14:10 Owca w Wielkim Mieście 14:35 Jetsonowie 15:00 Tom i Jerry 15:25 Scooby i Scrappy-Doo 15:50 Kocia ferajna 16:15 Zwariowane melodie 16:40 Flintstonowie 17:05 Odlotowe wyścigi 17:30 Perypetie Penelopy Pitstop 18:00 Człowiek zwany Flintstonem 19:35 Flintstonowie 20:00 Dastardly i Muttley 20:25 Odlotowe wyścigi 20:50 Scooby-Doo 21:15 Flintstonowie 21:40 Tom i Jerry 22:00 Kapitan Grotman i Aniołkolatki 22:30 Jabber Jaw 22:55 Quick Draw McGraw 23:20 Perypetie Penelopy Pitstop 23:45 Jetsonowie 0:10 Josie i Kociaki 0:35 Pies Huckleberry 1:00 Snag 1:25 Detektyw Pchełka na tropie 1:50 Heathcliff i Marmaduke 2:15 Odlotowe wyścigi 2:40 Goryl Magilla 3:05 Lew Lippy 3:30 Pixie i Dixie 3:55 Szczeniak zwany Scooby-Doo 4:15 Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerry'ego 4:42 Droopy i Dripple 5:00 Figle z Flintstonami 5:20 Popeye 5:45 Droopy i Dripple Canal + 7:00 Minisport+ 7:10 Łapu-capu 7:25 Pogoń za Adamem 9:00 Rozdroża - opowieść o przebaczeniu 10:40 Całe szczęście 12:30 Aktualności filmowe 13:05 Hawana - nowa sztuka obracania w ruinę (1/2) 14:05 Premiera: Cudowny świat przyrody 2: Dziwaczny palczak madagaskarski (4/13) 14:35 Krowy na wypasie 16:05 Łapu-capu extra 16:35 Ryś 19:00 Żużel: Grand Prix Danii 23:00 Grindhouse vol. 2 Planet Terror 0:50 Hiena 2:15 Kaktus 3:50 Podstępny Ripley 5:30 12:08 na wschód od Bukaresztu Canal + Film 7:00 W szklanej matni 8:20 Dom 9:35 Rockefeller Plaza 30 2: Pumy (7/13) 10:00 Łapu-capu 10:10 Detektyw Monk 6: Monk i postrzelony Mikołaj (10/16) 10:55 Iluzjonista 12:45 Deser: Źle narysowany Roy 13:10 Droga do Eldorado 14:40 Wall Street 16:45 Przeczucie 18:20 Jasne błękitne okna 20:00 Dobry agent 22:45 Miasto śmierci 0:35 Piła 3 2:25 Filmy, które nie dadzą wam zasnąć: Apartament 3:35 As w rękawie 5:25 Samochód zabójca Canal + Sport 2 6:00 CANAL+ SPORT2 - weekendowy serwis sportowy 12:00 CANAL+ SPORT2 - weekendowy serwis sportowy 18:00 CANAL+ SPORT2 - weekendowy serwis sportowy 0:00 CANAL+ SPORT2 - weekendowy serwis sportowy Canal + Sport 7:00 Wiatraki śmierci 8:50 Flyboys - Bohaterska eskadra 11:10 Holiday 13:30 Koszykówka kobiet: WNBA Action 14:00 Koszykówka mężczyzn: NBA Action 14:35 TranSylwania 16:20 Nocny wędrowiec 17:50 Mission: Impossible 3 20:00 W parku 21:30 Koszykówka kobiet: WNBA 23:30 Alibi 1:05 Za cenę życia 2:55 Bezmiar sprawiedliwości 5:00 Spragnieni Doyle'a 6:00 Czekając na mężczyzn Cartoon Network 6:00 Bliźniaki Cramp 6:50 Co nowego u Scooby'ego? 7:15 Samuraj Jack 7:40 Skunk Fu 8:05 Duel Masters 8:30 Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów 8:55 Robotboy 9:20 Skunk Fu 9:45 Duel Masters 10:10 Atomówki 10:35 Samuraj Jack 11:00 Robotboy 11:25 Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów 11:50 Johnny Bravo 12:15 Skunk Fu 12:40 Klasa 3000 13:05 Laboratorium Dextera 13:30 Atomówki 13:55 Harcerz Lazlo 14:20 Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów 14:45 Ufolągi 15:15 Wiewiórek 15:35 George prosto z drzewa 16:00 Niespodziankowa godzina 16:50 Kudłaty i Scooby-Doo na tropie 17:15 Szpiegowska rodzinka 17:40 Harcerz Lazlo 18:00 Scooby-Doo i meksykański potwór 19:40 Scooby-Doo 20:05 Ben 10 20:30 Duel Masters 20:55 Jam Łasica 21:00 Krowa i kurczak 21:30 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy 21:55 Zło w potrawce 22:20 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 22:45 Johnny Bravo 23:10 Atomówki 23:35 Laboratorium Dextera 0:00 Johnny Bravo 0:50 Krowa i kurczak 1:40 Laboratorium Dextera 2:30 Jam Łasica 3:00 Krowa i kurczak 3:25 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy 3:50 Zło w potrawce 4:05 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 4:20 Johnny Bravo 4:45 Atomówki 5:10 Laboratorium Dextera 5:35 Ed, Edd i Eddy Cinemax 6:00 Człowiek w żelaznej masce 8:10 Jaśminowe kobiety 10:20 Niech żyje życie! 12:15 Słone powietrze 13:45 Czułe słówka 15:55 Rozstania i powroty 17:50 Człowiek w żelaznej masce 20:00 Sobotnia premiera: Ziemia żywych trupów 21:30 Zapach kobiet 0:05 Blue Velvet 2:05 Wychowanek wróżek 3:45 Więzienny blues 5:15 Kawa z gwiazdami 3: Bloch, Rice, Rosenfeld Zone Club 6:00 Córeczka tatusia (6) 6:30 Córeczka tatusia (7) 7:00 Bazar (12) 7:30 Bazar (13) 8:00 Telezakupy 9:00 Jak poskromić urwisa (29) 10:00 Przepisy na sobotę (17) 10:30 Przepisy na sobotę (18) 11:00 Zmień swój styl (4) 12:00 Boskie wnętrza (93) 12:30 Butik (40) 13:00 Przyjęcia specjalne (29) 13:30 Wyspy świata - wakacyjna ucieczka: Fidżi (1/10) 14:00 10 lat mniej (1) 14:30 10 lat mniej (2) 15:00 Porady różowej brygady (9) 16:00 Przepisy na sobotę (17) 16:30 Przepisy na sobotę (18) 17:00 Zmień swój styl (4) 18:00 Pogotowie finansowe (13) 18:30 Pogotowie finansowe (14) 19:00 Boskie wnętrza (93) 19:30 Butik (40) 20:00 10 lat mniej (1) 20:30 10 lat mniej (2) 21:00 Porady różowej brygady (9) 22:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera 10 (163) 23:00 Porozmawiajmy o seksie (81) 0:00 Nawiedzone domy (1) 1:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera 10 (163) 2:00 Porozmawiajmy o seksie (81) 3:00 Nawiedzone domy (1) 4:00 Pogotowie finansowe (13) 4:30 Pogotowie finansowe (14) 5:00 Areszt domowy (21) 5:30 Tuckerville (11) Comedy Central 6:00 Bill Cosby Show (318) 6:25 Bill Cosby Show (319) 6:50 Bill Cosby Show (320) 7:10 Bill Cosby Show (321) 7:35 Bill Cosby Show (322) 8:00 Hoży doktorzy (420) 8:25 Hoży doktorzy (421) 8:50 Hoży doktorzy (422) 9:15 On, ona i dzieciaki (322) 9:40 On, ona i dzieciaki (323) 10:00 On, ona i dzieciaki (324) 10:25 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (314) 10:50 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (315) 11:15 Pan Złota Rączka (401) 11:40 Pan Złota Rączka (402) 12:05 Pan Złota Rączka (403) 12:30 Hoży doktorzy (423) 12:55 Hoży doktorzy (424) 13:15 On, ona i dzieciaki (325) 13:40 On, ona i dzieciaki (326) 14:00 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (316) 14:25 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (317) 14:50 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (318) 15:15 Pan Złota Rączka (404) 15:40 Pan Złota Rączka (405) 16:05 Moja rodzinka (502) 16:30 Moja rodzinka (503) 16:55 Moja rodzinka (504) 17:20 Ale wtopa! 17:50 Jim wie lepiej (402) 18:15 Jim wie lepiej (403) 18:40 Hoży doktorzy (617) 19:10 Bogaci bankruci (109) 19:35 Bogaci bankruci (110) 20:00 Bogaci bankruci (111) 20:30 Daily Show 21:00 Szalona wyprawa Billa i Teda 22:45 Włatcy móch (107) 23:15 Trafiony - zatopiony (101) 23:40 Saturday Night Live 0:30 Biuro (219) 0:55 Trawka (211) 1:15 Seks w wielkim mieście (301) 1:45 Seks w wielkim mieście (302) 2:15 Seks w wielkim mieście (303) 2:40 Seks w wielkim mieście (304) 3:15 Seks w wielkim mieście (305) 3:30 IT Crowd: Technicy - magicy (103) 3:55 IT Crowd: Technicy - magicy 4:15 IT Crowd: Technicy - magicy (105) 4:35 Hoży doktorzy (617) 5:00 Hoży doktorzy (618) 5:30 Hoży doktorzy (619) VH1 Polska 6:00 VH1 Hits 8:00 Rock Your Baby 9:00 Weekend z Kylie Minogue 11:00 VH1 wczoraj i dziś 13:00 Twoja muzyka, twoja lista 15:00 Polonez 16:00 Ostateczna odliczanka 20:30 Misja: Moda 21:30 New Look 22:00 90/godz. 23:00 Saturday Night Fever 2:00 VH1 Hits 4:00 Chillout Discovery Channel 6:00 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki: Empire State Building/Wydobycie miedzi 6:30 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki: Myśliwiec/Bejsbol/Samochód sportowy 7:00 Strefa śmierci: Strzelanina w banku 8:00 Broń przyszłości: Na linii frontu 9:00 Auto dla każdego: Chevrolet camaro 10:00 Bryki nie z fabryki: Ciężarówka dla budowlańców 11:00 Brainiac (5) 12:00 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki: Empire State Building/Wydobycie miedzi 12:30 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki: Myśliwiec/Bejsbol/Samochód sportowy 13:00 Strefa śmierci: Strzelanina w banku 14:00 Broń przyszłości: Na linii frontu 15:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Wybuchająca zapalniczka 16:00 Wielkie rzeczy: Sztuczne wyspy 17:00 Szaleni kaskaderzy: Jazda na przednim kole 17:30 Szaleni kaskaderzy: Na kiteboardzie nad wyspą 18:00 Szaleni kaskaderzy: Rekord na rolkach w pionie 18:30 Szaleni kaskaderzy: Salto przed furgonetką 19:00 Premiera: Wybuchowe historie Marka Williamsa (2) 20:00 Brudna robota: Hodowca aligatorów 21:00 Kuźnia hot-rodów: Dzień wyścigów 22:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (3) 22:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (4) 23:00 Bracia Ludolf (6) 0:00 Chop Shop - warsztat w Londynie: Wściekła żaba 1:00 Zbrodnie, które wstrząsnęły światem: Dusiciel z Wiednia 2:00 Tajemnice tragedii: Samoloty 3:00 Kuźnia hot-rodów: Dzień wyścigów 4:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (3) 4:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (4) 5:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Wybuchająca zapalniczka Discovery Historia 6:00 Polskie kroniki filmowe - ciąg dalszy (9) 6:30 Polskie kroniki filmowe - ciąg dalszy (10) 6:55 Na tropach tajemnic: Czy św. Stanisław był zdrajcą? 7:50 Wielkie zamki Europy: Wartburg 8:15 Wielkie zamki Europy: Zamek Howard 8:40 Polskie kroniki filmowe - ciąg dalszy (1) 9:05 Polskie kroniki filmowe - ciąg dalszy (2) 9:30 Guge: Zaginione królestwo Tybetu 10:20 Pierwsza wojna światowa (2) 11:10 Atlantropa - kontynent ze snów 12:00 Początki polskiej awiacji (1) 12:25 Początki polskiej awiacji (2) 12:50 Podniebni kurierzy: Zapomniani bohaterowie 13:40 Bitwy lotnicze II wojny światowej (1) 14:30 Samoloty, które nigdy nie latały: Ostatni myśliwiec rakietowy 15:20 Samoloty, które nigdy nie latały: Ekspresem do Nowego Jorku - Boeing SST 16:10 Podniebne wyścigi: Fascynacja 16:35 Podniebne wyścigi: Złoty wiek 17:00 Córki przestworzy 17:50 Epoka Concorde'a 18:40 Gabby 19:30 Historia śmigłowca 20:20 Halifax 21:10 Początki polskiej awiacji (1) 21:35 Początki polskiej awiacji (2) 22:00 Podniebni kurierzy: Zapomniani bohaterowie 22:50 Leć ze mną, czyli historia zawodu stewardesy 23:40 Polskie kroniki filmowe - ciąg dalszy (1) 0:05 Polskie kroniki filmowe - ciąg dalszy (2) 0:30 Z archiwum Czołówki: Bliski Wschód 1:00 Początki polskiej awiacji (1) 1:25 Początki polskiej awiacji (2) 1:50 Podniebni kurierzy: Zapomniani bohaterowie 2:40 Z archiwum Czołówki: Bliski Wschód 3:05 Leć ze mną, czyli historia zawodu stewardesy 3:55 Polskie kroniki filmowe - ciąg dalszy (1) 4:20 Polskie kroniki filmowe - ciąg dalszy (2) 4:45 Wrzesień '39: Wspólnicy 5:10 Magazynek (4) 5:35 Z archiwum Czołówki: Bliski Wschód Discovery Science 6:00 Spojrzenie w przyszłość (14) 7:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (10) 7:30 Jak to jest zrobione?: Przednie szyby/Siodła/Masło/Elektryczne gitary 8:00 Doskonałość ciała: Anatomia kobiety i mężczyzny 9:00 Przywróceni życiu (5) 10:00 Supermaszyny: Samochody sportowe 11:00 Odlotowe cuda techniki (5) 11:30 Jak to działa? (13) 12:00 Spojrzenie w przyszłość (14) 13:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (10) 13:30 Jak to jest zrobione?: Przednie szyby/Siodła/Masło/Elektryczne gitary 14:00 Doskonałość ciała: Anatomia kobiety i mężczyzny 15:00 Przywróceni życiu (5) 16:00 Supermaszyny: Samochody sportowe 17:00 Odlotowe cuda techniki (5) 17:30 Jak to działa? (13) 18:00 Tajemnice zwykłych rzeczy (5) 18:30 Tajemnice zwykłych rzeczy (6) 19:00 Premiera: Brainiac - wehikuł czasu (4) 20:00 Niezbite dowody: Wielka Stopa 21:00 Przyczyny wypadków: Pocałunek śmierci 22:00 Supermaszyny: Czołgi 23:00 Big Daddy Kustomizer (1) 0:00 Tajemnice zwykłych rzeczy (5) 0:30 Tajemnice zwykłych rzeczy (6) 1:00 Brainiac - wehikuł czasu (4) 2:00 Niezbite dowody: Wielka Stopa 3:00 Przyczyny wypadków: Pocałunek śmierci 3:50 Supermaszyny: Czołgi 4:40 Big Daddy Kustomizer (1) 5:35 Narodziny samochodu terenowego (5) Discovery World 6:00 Pędzące maszyny: Oceaniczne liniowce 7:00 Historia oręża: Ekstremalni wojownicy 8:00 Porwanie w Iraku 9:00 Discovery Atlas: Australia bez tajemnic 11:00 Superjazda: Projekt "Czarny ford" 12:00 Pędzące maszyny: Oceaniczne liniowce 13:00 Historia oręża: Ekstremalni wojownicy 14:00 Porwanie w Iraku 15:00 Discovery Atlas: Australia bez tajemnic 17:00 Superjazda: Projekt "Czarny ford" 18:00 Pędzące maszyny: Oceaniczne liniowce 19:00 Premiera: Historia oręża: Ekstremalni wojownicy 20:00 Porwanie w Iraku 21:00 Discovery Atlas: Australia bez tajemnic 23:00 Duchy (9) 0:00 Urazówka - życie i śmierć w izbie przyjęć: Za dużo przyjemności 1:00 Doktor G - lekarz sądowy: Igła w stogu siana 2:00 Porwanie w Iraku 3:00 Discovery Atlas: Australia bez tajemnic 4:45 Duchy (9) 5:35 Przełomowe wynalazki: Piśmiennictwo Disney Channel 6:00 Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki 6:25 Mali Einsteini 6:50 Moi przyjaciele - Tygrys i Kubuś 7:00 Lilo i Stitch 7:25 Byle do przerwy 7:35 Kim Kolwiek 8:00 Niezwykła piątka na tropie 8:25 Nowa szkoła króla 8:45 Wymiennicy 9:00 Fineasz i Ferb 9:10 Kim Kolwiek 9:35 Nie ma to jak hotel 10:00 Gdy zadzwoni dzwonek 10:05 Niezwykła piątka na tropie 10:30 Księga Dżungli 12:00 Nowa szkoła króla 12:25 Nowa szkoła króla 12:50 Nowa szkoła króla 13:15 Nowa szkoła króla 13:40 Nowa szkoła króla 14:00 Byle do przerwy 14:25 Nowa szkoła króla 14:45 Brenda i pan Whiskers 15:10 Goofy i inni 15:35 Niezwykła piątka na tropie 16:00 Goofy w college'u 17:35 Lilo i Stitch 18:00 Kim Kolwiek 18:20 Byle do przerwy 18:35 Niezwykła piątka na tropie 19:00 Kopciuszek 3: Co by było gdyby... 20:40 Nie ma to jak hotel 21:05 Cory w Białym Domu 21:25 Świat Raven 21:50 Klasyka Disneya 22:00 Zakończenie programu Jetix 6:00 Motomyszy z Marsa 6:20 Planeta skeczu 6:45 Yin Yang Yo! 7:05 Odlotowe agentki 7:30 Odlotowe agentki 7:50 Pucca 8:15 Kapitan Flamingo 8:35 Leniuchowo 9:00 Iggy Arbuckle 9:25 Power Rangers Mystic Force 9:50 Galactik Football 10:15 Team Galaxy 10:40 Yin Yang Yo! 11:05 Monster Buster Club 11:30 Miejskie szkodniki 12:00 Ach, ten Andy! 12:20 Ach, ten Andy! 12:45 Odlotowe agentki 13:10 Odlotowe agentki 13:35 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 14:00 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 14:25 Iggy Arbuckle 14:45 Leniuchowo 15:05 Kapitan Flamingo 15:30 Yin Yang Yo! 15:55 Team Galaxy 16:20 Odlotowe agentki 16:45 Odlotowe agentki 17:10 Leniuchowo 17:35 Galactik Football 18:00 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 18:25 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 18:50 Pucca 19:00 Naruto 19:25 Monster Buster Club 19:50 Galactik Football 20:15 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 20:40 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 21:05 Incredible Hulk 21:30 Power Rangers Mystic Force 21:55 Eerie, Indiana: Kolejny wymiar 22:20 Power Rangers Time Force 22:45 Power Rangers S.P.D. 23:10 Power Rangers Dino Thunder 23:40 Power Rangers Dino Thunder Edusat 6:00 Programy sportowe 7:10 Programy sportowe 7:58 Program dnia 8:00 Analiza ekonomiczna - dr Jan Wąsik (12) 8:55 Analiza ekonomiczna - dr Jan Wąsik (13) 9:50 Analiza ekonomiczna - dr Jan Wąsik (14) 10:45 Uczelnia przyszłości 11:20 Tropem tajemnic Tarnowa: W babcinej izbie "Po chłopsku" 11:40 Język rosyjski - dr Natalia Gołka (9) 12:35 Język rosyjski - dr Natalia Gołka (10) 13:20 Plansza 13:25 Powiat bełchatowski. Dynamika i sukces 13:45 Edukacja zdrowotna - prof. dr hab. Andrzej Jaczewski (9) 14:40 Edukacja zdrowotna - prof. dr hab. Andrzej Jaczewski (10) 15:35 Pojęcia i systemy pedagogiczne - prof. dr hab. Andrzej Janowski (11) 16:30 Pojęcia i systemy pedagogiczne - prof. dr hab. Andrzej Janowski (12) 17:25 Psychologia rozwojowa i osobowości - dr hab. prof. UJ Maria Kielar-Turska (16) 18:20 Psychologia rozwojowa i osobowości - dr hab. prof. UJ Maria Kielar-Turska (17) 19:15 Psychologia rozwojowa i osobowości - dr hab. prof. UJ Maria Kielar-Turska (18) 20:00 Plansza 20:05 Podróż do Indii 21:00 5. konkurs samorządowiec-spółdzielca 21:25 Program dnia 21:30 Programy sportowe 22:40 Programy sportowe 23:30 Analiza ekonomiczna - dr Jan Wąsik (12) 0:20 Analiza ekonomiczna - dr Jan Wąsik (13) 1:10 Analiza ekonomiczna - dr Jan Wąsik (14) 2:00 Język rosyjski - dr Natalia Gołka (9) 2:50 Język rosyjski - dr Natalia Gołka (10) 3:40 Edukacja zdrowotna - prof. dr hab. Andrzej Jaczewski (9) 4:30 Edukacja zdrowotna - prof. dr hab. Andrzej Jaczewski (10) 5:15 Pojęcia i systemy pedagogiczne - prof. dr hab. Andrzej Janowski (12) ESPN Classic 6:00 Nissan Sports Adventure: W poszukiwaniu fali, Malediwy 6:30 Ponadczasowe: Alan Zinter i James McLellan 7:00 Planeta Surfingu: Europejski surfing 7:30 Najwspanialsze momenty igrzysk olimpijskich: Rywalizacja 8:00 Mistrzostwa Świata w koszykówce - "mecz o 3. miejsce mężczyzn z 2002 roku: Niemcy - Nowa Zelandia" 9:00 Mistrzostwa Świata w koszykówce - "mecz finałowy mężczyzn z 2002 roku: Jugosławia - Argentyna" 10:00 Amerykańska liga uniwersytecka: Koszykówka: North Carolina - Duke z 28.02.1998 roku 11:30 Piłka nożna 12:00 Składanka z Premier League: Gole z sezonu 2001/2002 13:00 Wyścig Le Mans - stulecie rywalizacji 14:00 Sezon: Amerykański futbol: Joe Paterno 15:00 Wspaniałe sportowe pojedynki: Kolarstwo szosowe: Eddy Merckx - Luis Ocana 16:00 Paryż-Roubaix 2001 17:00 Duch Federera: Tworzenie mistrza 17:30 Gillette - świat sportu 2008 (24) 18:00 Superbike: Najlepsze wyścigi: 1996 - Hockenheim 19:00 Koszykówka olimpijska: Barcelona 1992 rok 20:00 Zwycięzcy Pucharu Świata w rugby: 1999 - Australia 21:00 Wspaniałe sportowe pojedynki: Rugby: Anglia - Szkocja 22:00 Finał Pucharu Zdobywców Pucharów z 1976 roku: Anderlecht Bruksela - West Ham United 23:00 FA Premier League: FC Wimbledon - Tottenham Hotspur z sezonu 1997/1998 23:30 FA Premier League: Sheffield United - Wigan Athletic z sezonu 2006/2007 0:00 Superbike: Najlepsze wyścigi: 1996 - Hockenheim 1:00 Koszykówka olimpijska: Barcelona 1992 rok 2:00 Zwycięzcy Pucharu Świata w rugby: 1999 - Australia 3:00 Wspaniałe sportowe pojedynki: Rugby: Anglia - Szkocja 4:00 Piłka nożna 4:30 Finał Pucharu Zdobywców Pucharów z 1992 roku: AS Monaco - Werder Brema 5:00 Składanka z Premier League: Gole z sezonu 2001/2002 Eurosport 8:30 Wyścigi samochodowe: Wyścig w Le Mans 9:00 Wyścigi samochodowe: Wyścig w Le Mans 9:45 Piłka nożna: Euro 2008 Show 10:15 Piłka nożna: Euro 2008 12:15 Sport motorowy: International Formula Masters 13:00 Piłka nożna: Euro 2008 Show 13:30 Siatkówka plażowa: Zawody World Tour w Berlinie 14:30 Wyścigi samochodowe: Wyścig w Le Mans 15:45 Kolarstwo: Wyścig Dauphiné Libéré 17:00 Piłka nożna: Euro 2008 Show 17:15 Tenis ziemny: Turniej ATP w Londynie 18:15 Wyścigi samochodowe: Wyścig w Le Mans 20:00 Piłka nożna: Euro 2008 Show 20:15 Watts 20:30 Jeździectwo: Zawody Global Champions Tour w Cannes 22:00 Wyścigi samochodowe: Wyścig w Le Mans 22:30 Rajdowe Mistrzostwa Świata: Rajd Turcji 23:00 Piłka nożna: Euro 2008 Show 23:30 Piłka nożna: Euro 2008 1:30 Piłka nożna: Euro 2008 Show 2:00 Wyścigi samochodowe: Wyścig w Le Mans Eurosport 2 3:00 Wiadomości weekendowe 3:30 Piłka nożna: Konferencja prasowa Euro 2008 3:45 Wiadomości weekendowe 4:30 Piłka nożna: Konferencja prasowa Euro 2008 4:45 Wiadomości weekendowe 5:30 Piłka nożna: Konferencja prasowa Euro 2008 5:45 Wiadomości weekendowe 6:30 Piłka nożna: Konferencja prasowa Euro 2008 6:45 Wiadomości weekendowe 7:15 Piłka nożna: Euro 2008 9:00 Wiadomości weekendowe 10:00 Wyścigi samochodowe: Wyścig w Le Mans 11:00 Rugby: IRB Nations Cup 12:00 Wiadomości weekendowe 12:15 Piłka nożna: Euro 2008 14:00 Piłka nożna: Euro 2008 15:45 Wyścigi samochodowe: Wyścig w Le Mans 18:15 Rugby: Liga francuska 20:00 Wyścigi samochodowe: Wyścig w Le Mans 22:00 Sport motorowy: FIA World Touring Car Championship 22:30 Wyścigi samochodowe: Wyścig w Le Mans 0:30 Wiadomości weekendowe 0:45 Wyścigi samochodowe: Wyścig w Le Mans 2:00 Wiadomości weekendowe Extreme Sports 6:00 Ride Guide Mountain Bike 2007 (11) 6:30 Relentless BMX Tour (1) 7:00 I-Ex (33) 7:30 10 Count (7) 8:00 Streetball Extreme: Zawody w Lizbonie (7) 9:00 Wicked Wheels (1) 9:30 Monster Energy Motocross Nationals (6) 10:30 Relentless BMX Tour (1) 11:00 I-Ex (33) 11:30 10 Count (7) 12:00 FIM World Motocross Championships 2007 (13) 13:00 Monster Energy Motocross Nationals (6) 14:00 Ride Guide Mountain Bike 2007 (11) 14:30 Wicked Wheels (1) 15:00 Crusty Night of World Records (5) 16:00 I-Ex (33) 16:30 10 Count (7) 17:00 FIM World Motocross Championships 2007 (13) 18:00 Ride Guide Mountain Bike 2007 (11) 18:30 Wicked Wheels (1) 19:00 Monster Energy Motocross Nationals (6) 20:00 Wwe Raw (781) 21:00 FIM World Motocross Championships 2007 (13) 22:00 The Ultimate Fighter - Series 2 (11) 23:00 The Ultimate Fighter - Series 2 (12) 0:00 I-Ex (33) 0:30 10 Count (7) 1:00 Relentless BMX Tour (1) 1:30 FIM World Motocross Championships 2007 (13) 2:30 Ride Guide Mountain Bike 2007 (11) 3:00 Wicked Wheels (1) 3:30 Relentless BMX Tour (1) 4:00 Streetball Extreme: Zawody w Lizbonie (7) 5:00 Ride Guide Mountain Bike 2007 (11) 5:30 Wicked Wheels (1) Filmbox 6:30 Ranczo "Dzika róża" 8:05 Białe wilki 9:30 Hildegarda 11:00 Księga gwiazd 12:35 Pierwiosnek 14:25 Pani Parker i krąg jej przyjaciół 16:25 W pogoni za przeznaczeniem 18:00 Cena naiwności 19:35 Białe wilki 21:00 Wojna plemników 22:40 Detonator 0:10 Prędkość 1:45 Objawienie 3:15 Fruwający wirus 4:55 Uśmiech fortuny Filmbox Extra 6:00 Pokój Marvina 7:40 Trzeci do pary 9:05 Arsene Lupin 11:10 Koniec z Hollywood 13:00 Mężczyzna moich marzeń 14:25 Cena honoru 16:35 Jak zabić psa sąsiada? 18:25 Smak życia 2 20:35 Nieustraszeni bracia Grimm 22:35 Mulholland Falls 0:20 Odzyskać spokój 2:00 Okna 3:45 Niebezpieczne gry 5:40 Płatne w całości Filmbox HD 7:15 Pinokio 9:05 Czas przemian 11:00 Zatańcz ze mną 12:45 Mali agenci 2: Wyspa Marzeń 14:25 Emma 16:25 Starsza pani musi zniknąć 17:55 Igraszki losu 19:25 Tajniak z klasą 21:00 Niebiańskie istoty 22:40 Książę i ja: Królewskie wesele 0:15 Hotel śmierci 1:40 Wszystko gra 3:40 Asterix i wikingowie 5:00 Marzyciel Fox Life 8:10 Joe Milioner 2 (10) 9:10 Ally McBeal: Morderstwo (20) 10:00 Las Vegas 3: Na sprzedaż (10) 11:00 Will i Grace 8: Finał (23) 11:30 Will i Grace 8: Finał (24) 12:00 America's Next Top Model 3: Dziewczyny, które stają się zupełnie nagie (7) 12:55 Gej-radar 13:45 Poszlaka 15:30 Gotowe na wszystko 4: Niedziela (11) 16:25 Brzydula Betty 2: Perfumy w sądzie (12) 17:20 Ally McBeal: Proces Renee (21) 18:15 Gej-radar 19:10 Proste życie (4) 19:35 Gej, zajęty czy do wzięcia? (4) 20:05 Abbey i Janice (1) 21:00 Porozmawiaj ze mną (1) 21:55 Zaklinacz dusz 3: Ciężar przeszłości (5) 22:45 Dirty Sexy Money: Dziadek do orzechów (10) 23:40 Dirt: Prawda o Jack'u (5) 0:35 Vanished: Tajemnicze zniknięcie (1) 1:35 America's Next Top Model 3: Jak dziewczyny dotarły do tego etapu (8) 2:25 Być jak gwiazda: Gwyneth Paltrow (28) HBO 6:00 Klik: I robisz, co chcesz 7:45 Szalone lato 9:15 Zaginiony skarb templariuszy 10:45 Przyjaciele z kasą 12:10 Ucieczka łosia 13:40 Ballada o Jacku i Rose 15:30 Straszny dom 17:00 Nomada 18:50 Klik: I robisz, co chcesz 20:35 Kiedy dzwoni nieznajomy 22:00 Premiera: Powiedz, że mnie kochasz (5) 22:55 Nietoperze: krwawe żniwa 0:20 Modliszka 2:00 Za kulisami "Seksu w wielkim mieście" 2:25 Niespokojny 4:05 Cień strachu 5:30 Na planie HBO 2 6:00 Twoje, moje i nasze 7:25 Split 7-10 9:00 Rodzina Steedów 2 10:35 Za kulisami "Seksu w wielkim mieście" 11:00 Biedni arystokraci 12:20 Dom nad jeziorem 14:00 Gwiezdne wrota 10 (6) 14:40 Gwiezdne wrota 10 (7) 15:25 Gwiezdne wrota 10 (8) 16:05 Gwiezdne wrota 10 (9) 16:50 Gwiezdne wrota 10 (10) 17:35 Aryjska para 19:30 Królowie i królowa 22:00 Ultraviolet 23:25 Demon drugiej młodości 0:50 Kelnerzy 2:20 Kraina traw 4:20 Konkwistador HBO Comedy 10:00 Obcy w Ameryce (9) 10:20 Nastolatki i miłość 12:05 Przyjaciele z boiska 13:35 Cinema, cinema 14:00 Ratunku, dzieci wracają! 15:40 Nastolatki i miłość 17:25 Ratunku, dzieci wracają! 19:05 Piraci z Karaibów: Skrzynia umarlaka 21:30 Na stojaka! Niedaleko pada jabłko (2) 22:00 Chłopiec na posyłki 23:40 Akademia tajemniczych sztuk pięknych 1:20 Na stojaka! Niedaleko pada jabłko (2) 1:50 Fabryka snów 3:20 Zakończenie programu History 6:20 Syberyjska apokalipsa 7:10 Ostatnie dni II wojny światowej (3/26) 8:00 Mumia 8:55 Zaginione światy 9:50 Mistrz 10:40 Czas, człowiek, maszyna 11:30 Rozszyfrować przeszłość 12:20 Syberyjska apokalipsa 13:10 Ostatnie dni II wojny światowej (3/26) 14:00 Mumia 14:55 Zaginione światy 15:50 Mistrz 16:40 Czas, człowiek, maszyna 17:30 Rozszyfrować przeszłość 18:20 Syberyjska apokalipsa 19:10 Ostatnie dni II wojny światowej (3/26) 20:00 Egipska "Księga Umarłych" 21:50 Dokopać się do prawdy 22:40 Niebezpieczne przeprowadzki 23:30 Podniebne walki 0:20 Archiwum UFO 1:10 Ostatnie dni II wojny światowej (4/26) 2:00 Egipska "Księga Umarłych" 3:50 Dokopać się do prawdy 4:40 Niebezpieczne przeprowadzki 5:30 Podniebne walki History HD 6:20 Komety - prorocy zguby 8:00 Zaginione światy 8:55 Wielkie katastrofy 9:50 Przeprawa na "Mayflower" (2/3) 10:40 Podziemne miasta 11:30 Podniebne walki 12:20 Komety - prorocy zguby 14:00 Zaginione światy 14:55 Wielkie katastrofy 15:50 Przeprawa na "Mayflower" (2/3) 16:40 Podziemne miasta 17:30 Podniebne walki 18:20 Komety - prorocy zguby 20:00 Podziemne miasta 20:55 Dokopać się do prawdy 21:50 Ciężarówką przez krainę lodu 22:40 Wszechświat 23:30 Wynalazki starożytności 0:20 Rosyjska marynarka 2:00 Podziemne miasta 2:55 Dokopać się do prawdy 3:50 Ciężarówką przez krainę lodu 4:40 Wszechświat 5:30 Wynalazki starożytności Kino Polska 8:30 Bajki 8:35 Bajki: Duszek Georgie 8:40 Bajki: Pomysłowy wnuczek: Pomoc sąsiedzka (6) 8:55 Bajki: Miotła i ptak 9:05 Seans w Iluzjonie 9:20 Seans w Iluzjonie: Florian 10:55 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 11:00 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Droga: Stan wyjątkowy (6-ost.) 12:00 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Marian Kociniak 12:05 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Marian Kociniak: Czerwone berety 13:55 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Stefan Friedmann: Miejsce na ziemi 15:40 Rodzina do kina 15:45 Rodzina do kina: Gniewko, syn rybaka: Znak orła (2/5) 17:00 Rodzina do kina: Podróż za jeden uśmiech: Grzybobranie (4/7) 17:40 Rodzina do kina: Podróż za jeden uśmiech: Królowa autostopu (5/7) 18:20 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 18:25 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Noce i dnie: Bogumił i Barbara (1/12) 19:30 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - kronika na życzenie 19:35 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - kronika na życzenie: PKF 38B/80 19:50 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - kronika na życzenie: PKF 3/89 20:10 Seans sensacji 20:15 Seans sensacji: Dezerter 21:40 Seans sensacji: Byłem generałem Wehrmachtu 22:05 Seans sensacji: Stara cegielnia 22:30 Seans sensacji: Piętno 0:05 Seans. Poprawka z historii 0:10 Seans. Poprawka z historii: Komentarz: Paweł Wieczorkiewicz 0:20 Seans. Poprawka z historii: Przeprawa 3:15 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Stefan Friedmann 3:20 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Stefan Friedmann: Miejsce na ziemi 4:55 Zakończenie programu Kuchnia TV 7:00 Telesprzedaż 8:00 Gotowanie dla dzieci z Luisem: Spaghetti bolognese (20) 8:10 Kurs gotowania Donny Dooher: Wielka improwizacja (13) 8:35 Moja grecka kuchnia: Pelion (10) 9:00 Bosonoga Contessa: Kolacja z filmem (43) 9:25 Na słodko: Pomarańcze (32) 9:55 Niewolnicy kambuza (14) 10:25 I ty możesz zostać mistrzem: Mistrz w pieczeniu kasztanów (24) 10:45 Hoduj zieleninę z Sophie: Rzodkiew, cykoria i sałaty (7) 11:15 Dietosfera (9) 11:45 Sobota w kuchni: James Martin i Jo Pratt (62) 12:15 Szefowie kuchni 2 (1) 12:45 Gotowanie dla dzieci z Luisem: Spaghetti bolognese (20) 12:55 Moja restauracja górą 2 (9) 13:45 Martha 2: Szkoła gotowania (25) 14:30 Gotuj zieleninę z Sophie: Sałata i cykoria (7) 14:55 Niewolnicy kambuza (15) 15:20 Jamie w domu: Ziemniaki (1) 15:45 Glob-cooker: Tajlandia (1) 16:45 Hell's Kitchen (9) 17:30 Para w kuchni 2: Sosy do ozdabiania - Maryla Musidłowska (12) 18:00 Antony w Maroku: Meze (7) 18:30 Grillowanie z Ainsleyem od A do Z: Jamajka (5) 18:55 Kogel-mogel (25) 19:05 Jedzenie a nastrój 19:50 Gotowanie dla dzieci z Luisem: Jajecznica (1) 20:00 Figle: Vincent Schiavelli: Placek migdałowy (7/10) 20:10 Czyje przyjęcie wygra najwięcej? (14) 20:40 Sposób na przyjęcie: Przyjęcie zaręczynowe (14) 21:05 Kolacja jak z pudełeczka (11) 21:45 I ty możesz zostać mistrzem: Mistrz słodkich rolad (26) 22:00 Kudłacze na motorach: Si i Dave w Meksyku (2) 22:35 Kylie Kwong: Moje Chiny: Prowincja Fujian (3) 23:00 Pokarm medytujących 0:00 Szef kuchni!: Niebezpieczne związki (15) 0:30 Restauracja Jamiego - Australia (9) 1:20 Szefowie kuchni 2 (1) 1:50 Sobota w kuchni: Ken Hom i Ainsley Harriot (61) 2:15 Jedzenie a nastrój 3:00 Kucharze świata (1) 3:30 Kuchnia jak życie (5) 4:00 Słodki drań 2: Dżemy (1) 4:30 Przepis na sukces: Torty artystki (11) 4:55 Gotuj z Kuroniem 3: Cielęcina a'la łosoś (12) 5:20 Para w kuchni 2: Sosy do ozdabiania - Maryla Musidłowska (12) 5:50 Kogel-mogel (25) 6:00 Jedzenie a nastrój 6:45 Zakończenie programu Mezzo 5:00 Divertimezzo 10:00 Muzyczna Europa, koncert w Palermo 11:55 Mały dobosz: Bernstein o Mahlerze 13:30 Divertimezzo 17:00 Robert Schumann: Koncert fortepianowy a-moll op. 54 18:40 Utwory Jana Sebastiana Bacha w interpretacji Le Concert d'Astrée 20:05 Claude Debussy: Sonata d-moll na wiolonczelę i fortepian 20:30 Giuseppe Verdi: 'I due Foscari' 22:35 W zasięgu Paryża: Verdi 23:05 Wolfgang Amadeusz Mozart: Serenada D-dur 'Finalmusik' KV 185 i Marsz na orkiestrę D-dur KV 189 23:40 Franz Schubert: 16 niemieckich tańców D 783 i Felix Mendelssohn-Bartholdy: 'Pieśni bez słów' 0:00 Pat Metheny Group 'The Way Up' na żywo z Montrealu, 2005 1:00 Divertimezzo 2:00 Frank Sinatra Show 3:00 Divertimezzo 4:00 Robben Ford na żywo z New Morning, 2001 MGM HD 6:15 Duma i namiętność 8:25 Przeciwności 10:05 Miłość po południu 12:15 Duma i namiętność 14:25 Dzisiejsze dziewczyny 15:50 W ramionach zabójcy 17:25 Soda Cracker 19:00 Kuba 21:00 Przeciwności 22:40 W łóżku z Madonną 0:40 Różaniec morderstw 2:25 Katakumby 3:55 Porachunki Steele'a 5:30 Zakończenie programu MiniMini 6:00 Kacze opowieści 3 (6) 6:25 Milton Mikroskopek (2) 6:30 Tabaluga 3 (17) 6:55 Tomek i przyjaciele (30) 7:05 Mój mały kucyk (23) 7:30 Witaj, Franklin (27) 7:55 Lisek Pablo (25) 8:00 Noddy (32) 8:10 Powiedz to z Noddym po francusku (22) 8:15 Blanka (22) 8:25 Świnka Peppa (36) 8:30 Pingu 6 (23) 8:40 SamSam (22) 8:50 Rumcajs (17) 9:00 Zdjęciaki 2 (61) 9:05 Strażak Sam (16) 9:20 Listonosz Pat 5, 6 (12) 9:35 Luluś (12) 9:45 Bracia koala (63) 10:00 Bawmy się, Sezamku (48) 10:25 Globtroter Grover (10) 10:30 Klaun Kiri (10) 10:35 Opowieści mamy Mirabelle (10) 11:00 Noddy (31) 11:10 Powiedz to z Noddym po francusku (21) 11:15 Blanka (21) 11:25 Świnka Peppa (35) 11:30 Pingu 6 (22) 11:40 SamSam (21) 11:50 Rumcajs (16) 12:00 Nurkuj, Olly (1) 12:25 Śniegusie (16) 12:30 Niedźwiedź w dużym niebieskim domu (52) 12:55 Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka (21) 13:05 Fifi Niezapominajka (6) 13:20 Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta (45) 13:30 Szczenięce lata Clifforda (14) 14:00 Kacze opowieści 3 (5) 14:25 Milton Mikroskopek (1) 14:30 Tabaluga 3 (16) 14:55 Tomek i przyjaciele (29) 15:05 Mój mały kucyk (22) 15:30 Witaj, Franklin (26) 15:55 Lisek Pablo (24) 16:00 Zdjęciaki 2 (60) 16:05 Strażak Sam (15) 16:20 Listonosz Pat 5, 6 (11) 16:35 Luluś (11) 16:45 Bracia koala (62) 17:00 Bawmy się, Sezamku (47) 17:25 Globtroter Grover (9) 17:30 Klaun Kiri (9) 17:35 Opowieści mamy Mirabelle (9) 18:00 Śniegusie (17) 18:05 Barbie i magia tęczy 19:20 Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta (46) 19:30 Szczenięce lata Clifforda (15) 20:00 Zakończenie programu MTV Polska 6:00 Starter 9:00 Penetratorzy 10:00 MTV Maxxx Hits 11:00 Date My Mom 12:00 Penetratorzy 12:30 Mastermix 14:00 Made 15:00 True Life 16:00 Moja własna gwiazda 17:00 MTV w domu u... 17:30 Życie Ryana 18:00 Księżniczki piękności 18:30 Date My Mom 19:00 Making The Band 19:30 Pogromcy rekordów 20:00 Włatcy móch 20:30 Koty obiboki 21:00 Pojedynek gwiazd 21:30 Włatcy móch 22:30 Najszczęśliwsi geje pod słońcem 23:00 Jackass 23:30 South Park 0:00 Fur TV 0:30 Przerysowani 1:00 PartyZone 4:00 Don't kill the music National Geographic Channel 6:00 I co wy na to? (10) 6:30 Zwariowana nauka (20) 7:00 Przewodnik po świecie dla smakoszy: Magia jedzenia 7:30 Przewodnik po świecie dla smakoszy: Mistrzowie grilla 8:00 Militaria: Czołg 9:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Superłódź 10:00 Wielkie przeprowadzki: Historyczne domy 11:00 Rozbiórki: Londyn 11:30 Niezwykłe ujęcia (2) 12:00 Sahara: Nektar życia 13:00 Sahara: Taniec dżina 14:00 Piekło hipopotamów 15:00 Dolina wilków 16:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Eksplozja na Morzu Północnym 17:00 W potrzasku: Akcja ratunkowa na oceanie 18:00 Punkt krytyczny: Akcja ratunkowa rosyjskiego batyskafu 19:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Titanic 20:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Tragiczny balast 21:00 Broń doskonała: Proce i strzały 22:00 Chińskie Las Vegas: Kasyno Venetian 23:00 Mafia: Mafia globalna 0:00 Mistrzowie walki: Mieszane sztuki walki 1:00 Chińskie Las Vegas: Kasyno Venetian 2:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Tragiczny balast 3:00 Broń doskonała: Proce i strzały 4:00 Chińskie Las Vegas: Kasyno Venetian 5:00 Mafia: Mafia globalna nSport 8:00 Piłka nożna: Liga Mistrzów 9:00 Serwis 9:10 Euro 2008 poranek 11:00 Serwis 11:05 Piłka nożna: Liga Mistrzów 12:00 Serwis 12:10 Mój sport, moje życie: Tomasz Wołek, Krzysztof Rawa 13:00 Serwis 13:10 Dogrywka 14:00 Serwis 14:05 Dookoła sportu 14:45 Kolarstwo: Tour de Suisse 16:45 Euro od kuchni 17:00 Serwis 17:05 Piłka nożna: Euro 2008 18:00 Serwis 18:30 Przed startem - Pekin 2008 19:00 Serwis 19:05 Sport motorowy: X-Fighters 20:00 Piłka nożna: Euro 2008 20:45 Euro od kuchni 21:00 Serwis 21:05 Polowanie: Tomasz Iwan 21:30 Piłka nożna: Euro 2008 21:45 Euro od kuchni 22:00 Serwis 22:05 Przed startem - Pekin 2008 22:30 Piłka nożna: Euro 2008 0:00 Kolarstwo: Tour de Suisse 1:00 Pasmo powtórkowe Planete 5:45 Lotnictwo: Samoloty wojskowe na świecie: Dowództwo Obrony Wybrzeża (10/17) 6:45 Przyroda i podróże: Podróże ze szkicownikiem: Namibia (1/10) 7:20 Przyroda i podróże: Podróże ze szkicownikiem: Gwatemala (2/10) 7:50 Przyroda i podróże: Podróże ze szkicownikiem: Kuba (3/10) 8:20 Nasza planeta: Jak świat długi i szeroki: Kanada (14/17) 9:20 Nasza planeta: Jak świat długi i szeroki: Malediwy (15/17) 10:15 Nasza planeta: Jak świat długi i szeroki: Japonia (10/17) 11:15 Premiera. Mała planeta: Rodziny na świecie: Egipt (15/18) 11:50 Mała planeta: Rodziny na świecie: Rosja (13/18) 12:25 Portrety: Ikonoklaści: Tarantino i Apple (3/5) 13:10 Nasza planeta: Jak świat długi i szeroki: Botswana (6/17) 14:10 Nasza planeta: Jak świat długi i szeroki: Las Vegas (7/17) 15:10 Nasza planeta: Jak świat długi i szeroki: Szanghaj (2/17) 16:05 Historia: Sześć czerwcowych dni: Droga do wojny (1/2) 17:05 Portrety: Mój mąż Andriej Sacharow 18:05 Filmowe dochodzenia: Monachium 1972. Kulisy zamachu 18:50 Społeczeństwo: Gdy bocian nie przylatuje 19:45 Społeczeństwo: Był sobie raz Walt Disney 20:45 Premiera. Portrety: Ikonoklaści: Chapelle i Angelou (5-ost.) 21:45 Premiera. Portrety: Dolce vita po afrykańsku 22:55 Premiera. Seans Planete: Wigwamy 23:55 Seans Planete: Oczami strażniczek 0:45 Współczesny świat: Ruszamy w świat: Senegal (16/26) 1:15 Współczesny świat: Ruszamy w świat: Sycylia (17/26) 1:45 Historia: Miejsca w pamięci: Bibracte (5/13) 2:40 Współczesny świat: Ruszamy w świat: Południowe Maroko (18/26) 3:10 Współczesny świat: Ruszamy w świat: Południowa Tunezja (19/26) 3:45 Współczesny świat: Ruszamy w świat: Tahiti i Polinezja (20/26) Podróże TV 7:00 MIX ofert turystycznych z całego świata 9:00 Last Minute i prognoza pogody 9:05 Europa - Turcja 9:30 Last Minute 9:35 MIX ofert turystycznych z całego świata 10:00 Last Minute i prognoza pogody 10:05 MIX ofert turystycznych z całego świata 10:30 Last Minute 10:35 Podróżne tematy 11:00 Last Minute i prognoza pogody 11:05 Europa - Kreta 11:30 Last Minute 11:35 MIX ofert turystycznych z całego świata 12:00 Last Minute i prognoza pogody 12:05 MIX ofert turystycznych z całego świata 12:30 Last Minute 12:35 MIX ofert turystycznych z całego świata 13:00 Last Minute i prognoza pogody 13:05 Europa - Egipt 13:30 Last Minute 13:35 MIX ofert turystycznych z całego świata 14:00 Last Minute i prognoza pogody 14:05 MIX ofert turystycznych z całego świata 14:30 Last Minute 14:35 MIX ofert turystycznych z całego świata 15:00 Last Minute i prognoza pogody 15:05 Karaiby 15:30 Last Minute 15:35 MIX ofert turystycznych z całego świata 16:00 Last Minute i prognoza pogody 16:05 MIX ofert turystycznych z całego świata 16:30 Last Minute 16:35 MIX ofert turystycznych z całego świata 17:00 Last Minute i prognoza pogody 17:05 Europa - Portugalia 17:30 Last Minute 17:35 MIX ofert turystycznych z całego świata 18:00 Last Minute i prognoza pogody 18:05 Europa - Zakynthos 18:30 Last Minute 18:35 MIX ofert turystycznych z całego świata 19:00 Last Minute i prognoza pogody 19:05 Europa - Rodos 19:30 Last Minute 19:35 MIX ofert turystycznych z całego świata 20:00 Last Minute i prognoza pogody 20:05 Egzotycznie niskie ceny 21:00 Last Minute i prognoza pogody 21:05 Afryka Północna - Tunezja 21:30 Last Minute 21:35 Oferty pod lupą 22:00 Last Minute i prognoza pogody 22:05 Europa - Egipt 22:30 Last Minute 22:35 MIX ofert turystycznych z całego świata 23:00 Last Minute i prognoza pogody 23:05 Podróże TV nocą Polonia 1 6:35 Magiczne igraszki (5/45) 6:55 Księga dżungli (33/52) 7:20 Zdrowy puls 7:35 Kurs rysunku dla dzieci (2/30) 8:00 Top Shop 17:10 Wzgórze 19:20 Bill Cosby Show (11/39) 19:50 Gigi (53/65) 20:20 Ptaki 22:45 Erotyczna giełda 23:00 Amatorki 23:20 Erotyczna ruletka 23:35 Nocne perwersje 23:40 Zaniedbywane 23:50 Amore TV 0:00 Spoty 0:10 Walentina zaprasza 0:30 Mandarino 0:45 Reflex 0:55 Zaniedbywana mężatka 1:00 Podejrzane 1:10 News 1:15 Dziewczyny z twojej okolicy 1:25 Polskie Foki 1:45 Giełda kontaktów 2:00 Anonse 2:40 Spoty 3:00 Amatorki 3:20 Eurocast 5:20 Zakończenie programu Polsat 2 6:00 Wydarzenia 6:30 Graczykowie, czyli Buła i spóła: Podstęp (78) 7:00 Pierwsza miłość (716) 7:40 Pierwsza miłość (717) 8:20 Pierwsza miłość (718) 9:00 Pierwsza miłość (719) 9:45 Pierwsza miłość (720) 10:30 Się kręci 11:15 Liga Mistrzów Śmiechu 12:00 Tylko miłość (37) 13:00 Graczykowie, czyli Buła i spóła: Taksówkarz (79) 13:30 Graczykowie, czyli Buła i spóła: Skarb (80) 14:00 Będziesz moja (6) 15:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus: Problemy medialne (273) 16:00 TiVi Sekcja: Renata Dancewicz, Tomasz Karolak 17:00 Prawo miasta (9) 18:00 Mamuśki (17) 18:30 Mamuśki (18) 19:00 Tango z aniołem: Mapa innego świata (37) 20:00 Wydarzenia 20:45 Tylko miłość (37) 21:40 Dziki 2. Pojedynek: Skarb kapitana Koeniga (16) 22:30 Eureko, ja to wiem! 23:30 Mamuśki (17) 0:00 Mamuśki (18) 0:30 Rodzina zastępcza plus: Problemy medialne (273) 1:30 Prawo miasta (9) 2:30 Wydarzenia 3:15 Oblicza Ameryki 4:00 Tylko miłość (37) 5:00 TiVi Sekcja: Renata Dancewicz, Tomasz Karolak Polsat Sport 6:55 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Liga Światowa 9:10 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Liga Światowa 10:30 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Liga Światowa 12:40 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Liga Światowa 14:55 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Liga Światowa 16:20 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn: Eliminacje Mistrzostw Świata 18:30 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Liga Światowa 18:55 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Liga Światowa 20:50 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Liga Światowa 21:20 K.O. TV Classics 21:55 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Liga Światowa 0:10 Piłka nożna: Euro 2008 2:30 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Liga Światowa 4:30 Zakończenie programu Religia TV 7:00 Telesklep 8:00 Jesteśmy katolikami (3) 8:30 Pierwsze Boże Narodzenie 9:00 Droga kontemplacji 10:00 Opat Jacek Rybiński 10:30 Ciemna strona Kodu Leonarda da Vinci 11:20 Pielgrzymka Jana Pawła II do Polski 12:05 Arka, siła różnicy 13:00 Pierwsze Boże Narodzenie 13:30 Anielska kuchnia (31) 13:45 2000 lat chrześcijaństwa (5) 14:30 Kruchta kulturalna (34) 15:00 Bez kadzidła (34) 15:30 Szaleńcy Pana Boga (15) 16:25 Franciszek, kuglarz boży 18:00 Skalpel i dusza (34) 18:30 Nieznani - zapomniani (33) 19:00 Don Matteo 2 (5) 20:00 Na pokuszenie (2) 20:30 Wyznaję 22:05 Franciszek, kuglarz boży 23:30 Egzorcysta 1:40 Zakończenie programu Sci-Fi Channel 9:00 Mroczny anioł: Schronienie (16) 10:00 Mroczny anioł: Zakochana (17) 11:00 Angel: Wieczność (17) 12:00 Angel: Słyszę cię dobrze (18) 13:00 Mroczny anioł: Oddaj jej (20) 14:00 Angel: Randka w ciemno (21) 15:00 Futurama: Roboty z piekła rodem (9) 15:30 Futurama: Pamiętny lot (1) 16:00 Futurama: Uniwersytet Marsjański (2) 16:30 Futurama: Inwazja obcych (3) 17:00 Enterprise: Rada (22) 18:00 Enterprise: Odliczanie (23) 19:00 Czarodziejki: Ocalony (7) 20:00 Czarodziejki: Miecz w wielkim mieście (8) 21:00 Amityville 2: Opętanie 23:00 Stukostrachy (2) 0:00 Stephen King: Złote lata: Bez końca (2) 1:00 Pragnienie 3:00 Zakończenie programu Sportklub 5:00 Boks: FNB 6:30 Koszykówka mężczyzn: NCAA 8:00 Snooker: Premier League Snooker 2007 10:00 Zimowe X Games 2008 11:00 Piłka nożna: 2. liga niemiecka 12:45 Mango 14:00 Tenis ziemny: Turniej ATP Gerry Weber Open w Halle 15:45 Zimowe X Games 2008 17:00 Tenis ziemny: Turniej ATP Gerry Weber Open w Halle 19:00 Pool: Mosconi Cup 20:00 PartyGammon 2007 20:45 Bayern TV 21:30 Boks: Gala w Nowym Jorku z 04.06.2008 roku 23:10 Piłka nożna: Liga brazylijska 1:15 Koszykówka mężczyzn: NCAA 3:15 Piłka nożna: 2. liga niemiecka Sportklub+ 5:00 Poker: Womens World Poker Open 2007 6:45 Darts: Premier League Darts 2007 8:45 Siatkówka kobiet: Montreux Volley Masters 2008 10:45 Darts: Premier League Darts 2008 w Aberdeen (1) 13:00 Tenis ziemny: Turniej WTA w Birmingham 17:00 Pływanie: Mare Nostrum w Canet 19:00 Świat lekkiej atletyki 19:30 Piłka nożna: Liga niemiecka 21:15 Pływanie: Mare Nostrum w Monte Carlo 22:20 Piłka nożna: Liga argentyńska 1:00 Poker: Womens World Poker Open 2007 2:45 Darts: Premier League Darts 2007 Superstacja 8:00 Dziennik 8:15 Weekend 9:00 Dziennik 9:15 Weekend 10:00 Dziennik 10:15 Weekend 11:00 Dziennik 11:10 Tydzień... zleciał! 11:40 Jednym okiem 12:00 Dziennik 12:15 Świat wg Węglarczyka 13:00 Dziennik 13:15 Przyjaciele Superstacji 14:00 Dziennik 14:15 Przyjaciele Superstacji 15:00 Dziennik 15:15 Przyjaciele Superstacji 16:00 Dziennik 16:15 Przyjaciele Superstacji 16:35 Czarno na białym 17:15 Dziennik 17:30 O nich się mówi 18:00 Dziennik 18:15 O nich się mówi 19:00 Dziennik 19:15 O nich się mówi 20:00 Dziennik 20:15 Bez ograniczeń 22:00 Dziennik 22:15 Finał dnia 23:00 Dziennik 23:15 Świat wg Węglarczyka 0:00 Dziennik 0:30 Nocne pasmo powtórkowe TCM 6:30 Żona modna 8:25 Odwaga Lassie 9:55 ... tick... tick... tick 11:30 Szkolna dżungla 13:10 Chłopcy wychodzą na noc 15:00 O jeden most za daleko 18:00 Za kulisami: Michael Caine 18:30 Szaleństwo króla Jerzego 20:20 Za kulisami: Agnieszka Holland 21:00 Podróż do Indii 23:45 Zmierzch tytanów 1:40 Abbott i Costello w Hollywood 3:00 Podróż do Indii 5:45 ... tick... tick... tick Tele 5 6:35 Jeździec srebrnej szabli (25/52) 7:00 Telezakupy 9:00 Bajka za bajką (5/26) 9:35 Bajka za bajką (6/26) 10:10 Akademia fitnessu i kulturystyki 10:35 Finanse Niuanse 11:00 Buon Appetito! 3 11:55 Plusy dodatnie, plusy ujemne 12:55 Akwanauci (31/46) 13:20 Błękitna płetwa 15:10 Straż graniczna (21/24) 15:40 Straż graniczna (22/24) 16:10 Tajny agent Bobby 18:10 Śniadanie do łóżka 20:00 Krok w stronę raju 21:55 W granicach prawa (5/13) 23:00 Kronika kruka 0:40 Grzeszne pragnienia 2:30 Rybia nocka ZigZap/Hyper 6:00 Histeria: Historia latania (33) 6:25 Pinky i Mózg: Mózgopinki (23) 6:50 Freakazoid 2: Herosi (6) 7:00 Sushi Pack (25) 7:25 Planeta rocka: The Rasmus (47) 8:00 Aparatka: Absolutna niepamięć (56) 8:30 Klub Winx 3: Jaskinia węża (17) 9:15 Wielka płyta 9:45 Kod Lyoko 4: William powraca (1) 10:10 6 w pracy 6 (6) 10:35 Klub Winx 3: Szkatuła Valtora (18) 11:10 Przymierzalnia: Friday Wear 3 (26) 11:15 Przymierzalnia 11:20 Przymierzalnia: Generation O! (8) 11:45 Przymierzalnia 11:50 Przymierzalnia: Darcy: Życie na farmie (14) 12:15 Przymierzalnia 12:20 Przymierzalnia: Naturalnie, Sadie (28) 12:45 Przymierzalnia 12:50 Przymierzalnia: Friday Wear 3 (14) 12:55 Świat według Bindi (3) 13:20 Dziewczyny i miłość: Sekretny pamiętnik Ellie Allard (12) 13:45 Świat Raven: Wizja specjalna (35) 14:10 Degrassi - nowe pokolenie: Tajemniczy ukochany pejcz (76) 14:35 Ruby Gloom: Sublokator (21) 15:00 Zakręceni gliniarze: Aniołki Farley'a (26) 15:25 Krewni i znajomi królika 15:50 Kod Lyoko 4: Dubler (2) 16:15 6 w pracy 6 (7) 16:40 Ruby Gloom: Ząb albo prezent (22) 17:05 Aparatka: Śmieszne zajęcie (57) 17:30 Zoey 101: Wiosenna przerwa (2) 17:55 ZOOM 18:20 Brejk 18:30 Brejk: Młodzi mistrzowie Shaolin (25) 18:55 Brejk 19:05 Brejk: Na wysokiej fali (13) 19:30 Brejk 19:40 Brejk: Zagubieni z lotu 29: Do zobaczenia (26) 20:00 Brejk 20:05 Świat Raven: Brzydkie kaczątko (1) 20:30 Degrassi - nowe pokolenie: Dorosła miłość (77) 21:00 HYPER - PROGRAM POŚWIĘCONY GROM KOMPUTEROWYM: Tsubasa Chronicle (23) 21:30 Fresh Air: The Bourne Conspiracy 22:00 UbiDays 22:30 Replay 22:45 Hyper Express 23:00 Game Factory: Battlefield: Bad Company 23:15 Tsubasa Chronicle (22) 23:45 Game Play 0:00 Making of: "Indiana Jones i Królestwo Kryształowej Czaszki" 0:15 Fresh Air 0:30 Hyper Classic 1:00 Zakończenie programu Discovery Travel & Living 6:00 Zagubiony w lesie (9) 6:25 Przygoda z golfem: Floryda 6:50 Targ kulinarnych cudów (8) 7:15 Domy marzeń (11) 8:05 Weekendy z VIP-ami: Wielka Brytania - Simon Woodroffe 8:30 Szkoła dla stewardów i stewardes (6) 9:00 Wielkie projekty: Edynburg 9:55 Petra Nemcova o życiu modelki: Początki kariery 10:50 Lonely Planet: Wielkie miasta: Singapur 11:45 Zagubiony w lesie (9) 12:10 Przygoda z golfem: Floryda 12:40 Targ kulinarnych cudów (8) 13:05 Domy marzeń (11) 14:05 Weekendy z VIP-ami: Wielka Brytania - Simon Woodroffe 14:30 Szkoła dla stewardów i stewardes (6) 15:00 Wielkie projekty: Edynburg 15:55 Petra Nemcova o życiu modelki: Początki kariery 16:50 Lonely Planet: Wielkie miasta: Singapur 17:45 Zagubiony w lesie (9) 18:10 Przygoda z golfem: Floryda 18:40 Targ kulinarnych cudów (8) 19:05 Domy marzeń (11) 20:05 Weekendy z VIP-ami: Wielka Brytania - Simon Woodroffe 20:30 Szkoła dla stewardów i stewardes (6) 21:00 Regionalne przysmaki z Joan Cusack: Grecja 21:55 Anthony Bourdain - bez rezerwacji: Los Angeles 22:45 Targ kulinarnych cudów (7) 23:10 Targ kulinarnych cudów (8) 23:35 Wyszukane smaki: Głodny luddysta 0:00 Królowie koktajli: Berlin 0:30 Królowie koktajli: Paryż 1:00 Miami Ink - studio tatuażu: Wielka burza 2:00 Luksusowe rezydencje: Zabawki dla dużych chłopców 2:30 Luksusowe rezydencje: Wicie gniazdka 3:00 Hotele dla dwojga: Sydney 3:30 Targ kulinarnych cudów (8) 4:00 Słońce, morze i rusztowania: Francja (3) 4:30 Słońce, morze i rusztowania: Francja (4) 5:00 Święto smakoszy - Kanada (5) 5:30 Święto smakoszy - Kanada (6) Travel Channel 6:00 Obieżyświat: Południowo-wschodnie USA 7:00 Wszerz i wzdłuż: Wyspy Lamu i Phillip 7:30 Wędrówki po dzikim świecie: Wędrówki po Peru 8:00 Obieżyświat: Turcja 9:00 Nie zapomnij paszportu: Kenia 10:00 Floyd z korkociągiem: Burgundia 10:30 Travel 2008: Czerwiec 11:00 W poszukiwaniu smaków: Malezja 11:30 W poszukiwaniu smaków: Vancouver i Vancouver Island 12:00 Luksusowe podróże - najlepsze programy: Los Angeles (2) 12:30 Luksusowe podróże - najlepsze programy: Miami (1) 13:00 Luksusy Republiki Południowej Afryki: Kapsztad - szlakiem ogrodów (2) 13:30 Poszukiwacze przygód: Hiszpania i Szkocja 14:00 Spragniony podróżnik: Belgia - piwny raj 14:30 Spragniony podróżnik: Kanada - Rye Whisky 15:00 Obieżyświat: Nieznana Francja 16:00 Odległe lądy: Rogoznica 16:30 Odległe lądy: Wenecja 17:00 Podróżnik: Kanada - Toronto i Wodospad Niagara 17:30 Taksówką za 100 dolarów: Tijuana, Gibraltar 18:00 Poszukiwacze przygód: Hiszpania i Szkocja 18:30 Gniewna Planeta: Wrzące jezioro 19:00 Dzień dla natury: W poszukiwaniu korali - Costa Brava i Sark 19:30 Zielone wakacje: Londyn 20:00 Afrykańska wyprawa: Tanzania - na lwim szlaku 20:30 Opowieści: W sercu Andów 21:00 W poszukiwaniu smaków: Nowy Orlean, USA 21:30 Hollywood i wina: Denver, Kolorado 22:00 Obieżyświat: Południowo-wschodnie USA 23:00 Wszerz i wzdłuż: Wyspy Lamu i Phillip 23:30 Wędrówki po dzikim świecie: Wędrówki po Peru 0:00 Poszukiwacze niewiarygodnych przygód: Bajkał 1:00 Nie zapomnij paszportu: Galapagos 2:00 Poszukiwacze przygód: Hiszpania i Szkocja 2:30 Gniewna Planeta: Wrzące jezioro 3:00 Dzień dla natury: W poszukiwaniu korali - Costa Brava i Sark 3:30 Zielone wakacje: Londyn 4:00 Afrykańska wyprawa: Tanzania - na lwim szlaku 4:30 Opowieści: W sercu Andów 5:00 W poszukiwaniu smaków: Nowy Orlean, USA 5:30 Hollywood i wina: Denver, Kolorado TV 1000 6:00 Boski żigolo 8:00 Sobowtór 12:00 Nic nie mów 14:00 Sunset Strip 16:00 Miejsce na ziemi 18:00 Gwiazda rocka 20:00 Star Trek 22:00 Senator Bulworth 0:00 Debbie Does Dallas Again 2:00 Burnt Fury 4:00 Star Trek 2: Gniew Khana TV Biznes 7:00 Flesz - wiadomości 7:10 Biznes tydzień 7:30 Flesz - wiadomości 7:40 Program publicystyczny 8:00 Flesz - wiadomości 8:10 Program publicystyczny 8:30 Flesz - wiadomości 8:40 Program publicystyczny 8:55 Aktywny weekend 9:00 Flesz - wiadomości 9:10 Style i biznes 9:30 Flesz - wiadomości 9:40 Błękitna kropka 9:55 Aktywny weekend 10:00 Flesz - wiadomości 10:10 Magazyn jeździecki 10:30 Flesz - wiadomości 10:40 Ruch w nieruchomościach 10:55 Aktywny weekend 11:00 Flesz - wiadomości 11:10 Polscy milionerzy 11:23 Program publicystyczny 11:30 Flesz - wiadomości 11:40 Poradnik bankowy 11:55 Aktywny weekend 12:00 Flesz - wiadomości 12:10 Style i biznes 12:23 Program publicystyczny 12:30 Flesz - wiadomości 12:40 Eurolinia plus 13:00 Flesz - wiadomości 13:10 Nie daj się fiskusowi 13:30 Flesz - wiadomości 13:40 Auto-zwiad 14:00 Flesz - wiadomości 14:10 Polscy milionerzy 14:30 Flesz - wiadomości 14:40 Ruch w nieruchomościach 15:00 Flesz - wiadomości 15:10 Magazyn jeździecki 15:30 Flesz - wiadomości 15:40 e-Biznes 16:00 Flesz - wiadomości 16:10 Błękitna kropka 16:30 Flesz - wiadomości 16:40 Poradnik bankowy 17:00 Flesz - wiadomości 17:10 Polscy milionerzy 17:30 Flesz - wiadomości 17:40 Finanse osobiste 18:00 Flesz - wiadomości 18:10 Style i biznes 18:30 Flesz - wiadomości 18:40 Auto-zwiad 19:00 Flesz - wiadomości 19:10 Magazyn jeździecki 19:30 Flesz - wiadomości 19:40 Błękitna kropka 20:00 Flesz - wiadomości 20:10 Projekt X 20:30 Flesz - wiadomości 20:35 Projekt X 21:00 Flesz - wiadomości 21:10 Konsensus 21:30 Flesz - wiadomości 21:40 Nie daj się fiskusowi 22:00 Flesz - wiadomości 22:10 e-Biznes 22:30 Flesz - wiadomości 22:40 Style i biznes 23:00 Flesz - wiadomości 23:10 Auto-zwiad 23:30 Flesz - wiadomości 23:40 Błękitna kropka 0:00 Flesz - wiadomości 0:10 Program publicystyczny 0:30 Eurolinia plus 0:50 Program publicystyczny TV Puls 6:00 Czy jesteś mądrzejszy od 5-klasisty? 7:00 Ludzie, zwierzęta i doktorzy (7) 8:00 Wolność Słowa 8:30 Klub@: Pismo Święte - list Boga do ludzi 9:00 Telezakupy 9:30 Smaki Azji: Penang (3) 10:00 Autostrada do nieba (1) 11:00 MacGyver (131) 12:00 W krainie zabawek 14:00 Mikey i ja 16:00 Star Trek: Droga do domu (51) 17:00 Star Trek: Omega cztery (52) 18:00 Temat numer 1 18:30 Puls raport 18:50 Pogoda 18:55 Sport 19:00 Światowe rekordy Guinnessa 19:30 Paczka (4) 20:00 Tajemnice detektywa Murdocha: Wszystko tylko nie śmierć (1/3) 22:00 Puls raport 22:25 Pogoda 22:30 Sport 22:35 Mówię Ci 0:30 Wolność Słowa 1:00 Octava dies 1:30 Żebro Adama 2:00 Czy jesteś mądrzejszy od 5-klasisty? 3:00 Temat numer 1 3:30 MacGyver (131) 4:30 Zakończenie programu TVN 24 7:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 7:15 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 7:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 7:45 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 8:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 8:15 Eurocafe 8:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 8:45 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 9:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 9:15 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 9:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 9:45 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 10:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 10:15 Eurocafe 10:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 10:45 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 11:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 11:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 11:45 Portfel 12:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 12:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 12:40 Firma 13:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 13:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 13:45 Ostatnie piętro 14:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 14:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 14:45 Nieruchomości 15:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 15:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 16:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 16:10 Kalejdoskop tygodnia 16:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 17:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 17:10 Prosto z Polski 17:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 18:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 18:10 Horyzont 19:00 Skrót informacji 19:05 Bilans tygodnia 19:30 Świat reporterów 19:45 Fundusze dla zuchwałych 20:00 Serwis informacyjny 20:10 Prosto z Polski 20:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 21:00 Magazyn 24 godziny 22:00 Szkło kontaktowe 23:15 Eurocafe 23:30 Serwis informacyjny 0:00 Skrót informacji 0:02 Supermeteo 0:10 Bilans tygodnia 0:30 Pogoda 0:35 Serwis sportowy 0:40 Wydanie drugie, poprawione 1:00 Magazyn 24 godziny 1:24 Fundusze dla zuchwałych 1:36 Serwis informacyjny 2:00 Szkło kontaktowe 2:50 Serwis sportowy 3:00 Prosto z Polski 3:30 Supermeteo 3:40 Nieruchomości 4:00 Serwis sportowy 4:05 Magazyn 24 godziny 5:00 Supermeteo 5:10 Horyzont 6:00 Wydanie drugie, poprawione 6:30 Supermeteo 6:40 Maja w ogrodzie TVN 7 5:55 Telesklep 7:30 Music Chat 8:05 Grubsza sprawa (6-ost.) 8:35 Duża przerwa (1/6) 9:05 Domowy front 2 (3/22) 9:35 Domowy front 2 (4/22) 10:05 Domowy front 2 (5/22) 10:35 Domowy front 2 (6/22) 11:05 Domowy front 2 (7/22) 11:35 Mali porywacze 13:25 Ben Stiller show 14:05 Policjantki z FBI 15:40 Przyjaciele (4) 16:10 Przyjaciele (5) 16:40 Przyjaciele (6) 17:20 Przyjaciele (7) 17:50 Przyjaciele (8) 18:25 Joey (15/22) 18:55 Joey (16/22) 19:25 Joey (17/22) 19:55 Joey (18/22) 20:25 Joey (19/22) 20:55 Miłość jest dla głupców 23:25 Zbrodnia, seks i czekolada 1:05 Bez skazy (10) 2:00 Wróżki 3:05 Laski na czacie 4:35 Zakończenie programu TVN CNBC Biznes 8:00 Reporterzy 9:00 Golf.pl 9:30 Program 10:00 Inwestuj! 10:30 Nieruchomości 11:00 Goście TVN CNBC Biznes 11:30 Portfel 12:00 Firma 12:30 World Business 13:00 Goście TVN CNBC Biznes 13:30 Zrozumieć świat 14:30 Ostatnie piętro 15:00 Praca 15:30 Reporterzy 16:30 Marketing&PR 17:00 Cywilne na co dzień 17:30 Zrozumieć świat 18:30 Goście TVN CNBC Biznes 19:00 Portfel 19:30 Nieruchomości 20:00 Firma 20:30 Goście TVN CNBC Biznes 21:00 Golf.pl 21:30 Praca 22:00 Fundusze dla zuchwałych 22:30 Inwestuj! 23:00 Reporterzy TVN Style 6:00 Telezakupy 7:45 Miasto kobiet 8:40 Mamo, to ja 3 9:05 Zdrowy start 9:10 Zdrowie na obcasach 9:40 Perfekcyjna pani domu 3 (7) 10:40 Trinny i Susannah rozbierają (6) 11:30 Nigella ekspresowo 12:05 Zaklinacze wnętrz 2 12:35 Ślubne pogotowie 13:05 SOS Uroda 13:35 Zdrowie na obcasach 14:05 Miasto kobiet 15:00 Tajemnice ciała 3 (4) 15:35 Nianiu, na pomoc! 2 (3) 16:25 Zdrowy start 16:30 Jak dobrze wyglądać nago 2 (2) 17:00 Ślubne pogotowie 17:30 Perfekcyjna pani domu 3 (7) 18:35 Po mojemu - Wojciech Cejrowski 19:05 Babska jazda 19:25 Nigella ekspresowo 20:00 Monarchia (6-ost.) 21:00 Prywatny instruktor tańca 21:30 Magiel towarzyski 22:10 Uwaga, faceci! 2 (10) 23:00 Po mojemu - Wojciech Cejrowski 23:30 Agentka do zadań specjalnych 0:00 Targowisko próżności (5/6) 1:00 Damy radę 1:15 Telezakupy 2:15 Te koszmarne nastolatki, wyprowadzam się! 3:05 Szkoła randkowania 3:30 Młodsza, piękniejsza, szczęśliwsza? 3:55 Grunt to zdrowie 4:20 Ona czyli ja 4:55 Zakończenie programu TVN Turbo 6:00 Telezakupy 7:00 Operacja Tuning 7:30 Jazda polska 8:00 Toolbox 8:30 Grand Prix na torze 9:00 Uwaga! Pirat! 9:30 Legendy PRL 2 10:00 28 sekund 10:30 Jak to ruszyć? 11:00 Zakup kontrolowany 5 12:00 Na każdą kieszeń 12:30 Motocyklicznie 13:00 Motoszoł 14:00 Na osi 14:30 De Lux 2 14:45 Policyjne taśmy 3 15:15 Auto-Sport 15:30 Gadżet Lab 16:15 Polak potrafi 16:45 Uwaga! Pirat! 17:15 Jazda polska 17:45 Motorwizja 18:15 Zakup kontrolowany 5 19:15 Mechanik 19:45 Wypadek - przypadek 20:15 Na osi 20:45 Auto-Sport 21:00 Jak to ruszyć? 21:30 Na każdą kieszeń 22:00 Gadżet Lab 22:45 Szkoła Auto 23:00 Uwaga! Pirat! 23:30 Powietrzny patrol 0:00 Turbo Erotyk 3:00 Na każdą kieszeń 3:30 Uwaga! Pirat! 4:00 Operacja Tuning 4:30 Wypadek - przypadek 5:00 Zakończenie programu TVP Historia 8:00 Siła bezsilnych: Czerwiec '76 8:20 Miasto z wyrokiem: Protest 9:30 Zakręty dziejów: Czarna śmierć 10:15 Legendy o świętych: Święty Roch 11:00 Konflikty, bitwy, wojny: Karpatczycy 11:20 3. Dywizja Strzelców Karpackich 12:00 Z archiwów PRL-u 12:30 Dzieje Polaków: Budowniczy Gdyni 12:35 Wielcy znani i nieznani: Eugeniusz Kwiatkowski 14:00 Po co nam to było?: Wykopiemy chłopa ze wsi 15:00 Hrabina Cosel: Władza (2/3) 16:00 Historia i dokument: Errata do biografii: Anna Langfus 16:30 Kontrowersje: Państwo wygnanych 16:45 Dwie ojczyzny 18:00 Portal 18:30 U źródeł cywilizacji: Polscy Tatarzy 18:35 Oczywiste nieoczywiste: Selim Chazbijewicz 19:30 Historia i dokument: Workuta - portret zbiorowy 20:00 Kulisy III RP: Spór o konstytucję 21:00 Z archiwów PRL-u 21:30 Portal 22:00 Hrabina Cosel: Władza (2/3) 22:50 Historia i dokument: Errata do biografii: Anna Langfus 23:20 Z archiwów PRL-u 23:50 Zakończenie programu TVP Info 6:00 Poranek TVP Info 7:45 Program lokalny 8:30 Serwis info 8:41 Przegląd prasy 8:45 Program lokalny 9:00 Serwis info 9:08 Przegląd prasy 9:12 Pogoda 9:15 Serwis info flesz 9:16 Serwis ekonomiczny 9:19 Przegląd prasy 9:22 Serwis sportowy 9:25 Pogoda 9:30 Serwis info 9:43 Pogoda 9:49 Serwis sportowy 10:00 Zdrowie na żywo 10:16 Niezłomni 10:30 Serwis info 10:44 Pogoda 10:49 Serwis sportowy 10:54 Serwis kulturalny 11:00 Było, nie minęło 11:30 Serwis info 11:38 Pogoda 11:45 Serwis sportowy 11:54 Reportaże z prawdziwego zdarzenia: 5 tysięcy karatów 12:11 Reportaże z prawdziwego zdarzenia: Gra 12:30 Serwis info 12:44 Pogoda 12:47 Serwis sportowy 12:53 Serwis kulturalny 13:00 Kowalski i Schmidt 13:30 Serwis info 13:46 Pogoda 13:53 Serwis sportowy 14:01 Na rozkaz 14:24 Bez komentarza 14:30 Serwis info 14:40 Pogoda 14:43 Serwis sportowy 14:49 Serwis kulturalny 14:55 Biznes tydzień 15:19 Po sukces do Unii 15:30 Serwis info 15:44 Pogoda 15:51 Serwis sportowy 16:00 Punkt widzenia 16:30 Serwis info 16:43 Pogoda 16:45 Program lokalny 17:16 Studio Wschód 17:30 Serwis info 17:35 Studio Wschód 17:58 Pogoda 18:00 Program lokalny 20:01 Nieznani sprawcy 20:30 Serwis info 20:42 Pogoda 20:50 Tygodnik Polski 21:30 Serwis info 21:43 Pogoda 21:45 Program lokalny 22:30 Serwis info 22:55 Pogoda 23:05 Sportowy wieczór 23:32 Patrol 23:55 Żużel: Grand Prix Danii 0:49 Nieznani sprawcy 1:16 Studio Wschód 1:30 Studio Wschód 1:49 Serwis info 2:11 Pogoda 2:15 Zakończenie programu TVP Sport 8:05 Tenis ziemny: Turniej Orange Warsaw Open 10:05 Goalissimo 11:00 W sportowym stylu 11:30 Jeździectwo: Międzynarodowe Oficjalne Zawody w Skokach przez Przeszkody CSIO Poznań 2008 (3) 13:05 Tenis ziemny: Turniej Orange Warsaw Open 13:15 Tenis ziemny: Turniej Orange Warsaw Open 15:05 Tenis ziemny: Turniej Orange Warsaw Open 15:15 Tenis ziemny: Turniej Orange Warsaw Open 17:05 Tenis ziemny: Turniej Orange Warsaw Open 17:15 Tenis ziemny: Turniej Orange Warsaw Open 19:05 Goalissimo 20:00 Euroexpress 20:15 Tenis ziemny: Turniej Orange Warsaw Open 22:05 K.O. TV Classics 23:00 Olimpijczycy - Pekin 2008 (7) 23:30 Boks: Gala w Primm 0:55 Zakończenie programu TVS 10:00 Silesia informacje 10:10 Okno na południe 11:30 Kiosk 12:00 Co w hałdzie piszczy?: Szczęki 2 (11) 12:15 Krzyk mody: Eko-glan 12:35 Reporter 13:00 Podróż za 6 złotych: Kamienna 13:30 Sportowy styl: Motocykle 14:00 Kuklok kulturalny: Neinert 14:30 Wywiady ks. Arkadiusza Nowaka 15:00 A nóm sie to podoba: Klinika 15:50 Pierwsza liga: Socha 16:00 Góromania: Paralotnie 16:30 Na przełaj: Skoczów 17:00 S2 Śląsk: Duchy 17:30 Gwarek: Mechanizacja 18:00 Silesia informacje 18:15 Co w hałdzie piszczy?: Szczęki 2 (11) 18:30 Kiosk 19:00 Gotowanie po śląsku: Ajntopf 19:30 Propozycje do "Listy śląskich szlagierów" 20:00 Blok promocyjny TV Silesia 20:05 Okno na południe 21:00 Silesia informacje 21:45 S2 Śląsk: Duchy 22:10 Okno na południe 23:00 Silesia informacje 23:45 Zakończenie programu Universal Channel 9:00 Prawo i porządek: Tarcza (17) 10:00 Prawo i porządek: Nieletni przestępca (18) 11:00 Diagnoza: morderstwo: Historia z przeszłości (1) 12:00 Diagnoza: morderstwo: Historia z przeszłości (2) 13:00 Sprawa dla Frosta: Bez życzliwości (2) 15:00 Prawo i porządek: Tarcza (17) 16:00 Prawo i porządek: Nieletni przestępca (18) 17:00 Diagnoza: morderstwo: Śmierć według projektu (1) 18:00 Diagnoza: morderstwo: Blef ślepca (2) 19:00 Napisała: Morderstwo. Zagadka Celtów 21:00 Zawrót głowy 23:10 Braterstwo: Ewangelia wg św. Mateusza 12, 25 (5) 0:10 Braterstwo: Samjutta 11, 10 (6) 1:00 Wróg 3:00 Zakończenie programu Viasat Explorer 5:00 Supersprzęt: Supergrill (4) 6:00 Wspaniałe przygody: Vinnie Jones i jego wspaniała przygoda (2/6) 7:00 Wszechmocne narzędzia: Wozy straży pożarnej (4) 8:00 Fans united (3) 8:30 Taaaka ryba! (3) 9:00 R.F.K. musi zginąć - zamach na Roberta Kennedy'ego (2) 10:00 Tortury - brudny interes 11:00 Supersprzęt: Supergrill (4) 12:00 Wspaniałe przygody: Vinnie Jones i jego wspaniała przygoda (2/6) 13:00 Wszechmocne narzędzia: Wozy straży pożarnej (4) 14:00 Fans united (3) 14:30 Taaaka ryba! (3) 15:00 R.F.K. musi zginąć - zamach na Roberta Kennedy'ego (2-ost.) 16:00 Tortury - brudny interes 17:00 Postępowanie dowodowe (3) 17:30 Odkrywcy wynalazków (7) 18:10 Zawodowe przygody Eda (13) 19:00 Wóz albo przewóz (9) 20:00 Historia South Sydney (5) 20:30 Piłkarska czołówka: Manchester United (8/10) 21:00 Super Max (7) 21:30 Super Max (8) 22:00 Odcięta męskość: Mężczyzna, którego pozbawiono penisa 23:00 Zakończenie programu Viasat History 6:00 Elvis Presley: Ostatnie 24 godziny 7:00 Gra życia 8:00 Opowieści z dna mórz (4) 8:30 Wielcy brytyjscy dowódcy (4) 9:00 Opowieść o zamkach i królach: Zamek w Chambord - ślad renesansu (3/6) 10:00 W czasach wiedźm i czarów (5) 11:00 Martin Bormann - prawa ręka Hitlera 12:00 Komunizm - historia iluzji: Stalinowskie imperium zła (2/3) 13:00 Latająca maszyna braci Wright 14:00 Elvis Presley: Ostatnie 24 godziny 15:00 Gra życia 16:00 Tajemnice podwodnych wraków: Śmiertelna pułapka (1/3) 17:00 Kto napisał Biblię? (1/2) 18:00 Majowie - upadek cywilizacji 19:00 Castro - mit i rzeczywistość 20:00 Komunizm - historia iluzji: Upadek (3-ost.) 21:00 Klondike - gorączka złota (3) 22:00 Historia 'Stax Records' 23:00 Historia powojenna w fotografiach (1/2) 0:00 Tajemnice podwodnych wraków: Śmiertelna pułapka (1/3) 1:00 Kto napisał Biblię? (1/2) 2:00 Majowie - upadek cywilizacji 3:00 Castro - mit i rzeczywistość 4:00 Komunizm - historia iluzji: Upadek (3-ost.) 5:00 Klondike - gorączka złota (3) VIVA Polska 6:00 Planet VIVA 7:00 Kochlik 7:30 Kocha, nie kocha 8:00 Parot 8:30 Całuśnik 9:00 Power lista 12:00 VIVA Hits Polska 13:00 Viva Movie 14:00 In & Out 15:00 Parot 15:30 Chartsurfer 17:00 O co kaman? 18:00 Hot or Not 18:50 Planet VIVA 19:00 Kocha, nie kocha 19:30 Kochaj albo rzuć 20:00 Planet VIVA 21:00 Club Charts 22:00 Personality 23:00 Nightrider Wojna i Pokój 8:40 Prawda: Klasyka kina radzieckiego: "Tak tu cicho o zmierzchu" 8:55 Tak tu cicho o zmierzchu (1/2) 10:35 Tak tu cicho o zmierzchu (2-ost.) 12:05 Makarow 13:40 Prawda: Wielka literatura: "Solaris" 13:55 Solaris (1/2) 15:15 Solaris (2-ost.) 16:40 Prawda: Radziecka rzeczywistość: "Inni" 16:55 Inni 17:40 Prawda: Klasyka kina radzieckiego: "Frontowa miłość" 17:55 Frontowa miłość 19:25 Długie pożegnania 21:00 Konwój 22:40 Prawda: Radziecka rzeczywistość: "Rok psa" 22:55 Rok psa 1:00 Seks z Anfisą Czechową 1:30 Śmierć od błyskawicy 2:35 Dziewięć dni jednego roku 4:20 Zakończenie programu WTK 8:00 Puls dnia 8:15 Sport - informacje 8:25 Z pierwszej strony 8:40 Z pierwszej strony 9:00 Puls dnia 9:15 Sport - informacje 9:25 Rodzina na zakupach 9:45 Teraz w Poznaniu 10:00 Puls dnia 10:15 Piękny obiekt pożądania 10:30 Piękny obiekt pożądania 10:45 V 12 11:15 Gorący temat 11:30 Gorący temat 12:10 Biznes 12:30 Uniwersytet telewizyjny 13:28 Korner 13:43 Korner 14:00 Nasze bezpieczeństwo 14:17 Połykacze książek 14:35 Z filmoteki UAM 14:52 Z pierwszej strony 15:07 Z pierwszej strony 15:23 Qulturalny Poznań 15:35 Gorący temat 15:50 Gorący temat 16:05 Towarzyski tydzień 16:22 Qulturalny Poznań 16:30 Prognoza pogody 16:40 Biznes 17:00 Sofa - architektura, budownictwo, wnętrza 17:20 Qulturalny Poznań 17:28 Spacerkiem przez Poznań 17:44 ePoznań 18:00 Puls dnia 18:15 Piękny obiekt pożądania 18:30 Piękny obiekt pożądania 18:50 Qulturalny Poznań 19:00 Puls dnia 19:17 Prognoza pogody 19:26 Rodzina na zakupach 19:42 Motomania 20:00 Puls dnia 20:15 V 12 (1) 20:30 Prognoza pogody 20:36 V 12 (2) 20:52 V 12 21:00 Puls dnia 21:10 Studio sport 22:00 Puls dnia 22:10 Studio sport 23:00 Puls dnia 23:15 Prognoza pogody 23:20 Sport - informacje 23:30 Towarzyski tydzień 0:00 Puls dnia 0:15 Spotkajmy się na Malcie 0:32 Połykacze książek 1:00 Puls dnia 1:25 Prognoza pogody 1:30 Sport - informacje 1:40 Na zdrowie 1:55 Zakończenie programu Zone Europa 8:00 Jezus 10:00 Powrót Ringa 11:45 Australia 13:50 Film krótkometrażowy: Daredevil: Żart 14:05 Bal 16:05 Powrót żołnierza 17:55 Okruszek 20:00 Salon filmowy - Guy Hamilton: Pęknięte zwierciadło 21:55 Tabu 23:45 Rozkosz 1:20 Diva 3:15 Pszczelarz Zone Reality 6:00 Oko za oko 6:20 Nadludzkie zdolności 7:10 Ślubna niespodzianka 8:00 Teleshopping 9:00 Oko za oko 9:25 Cwana pułapka 10:15 Szpital pediatryczny 10:40 Medycyna sądowa 11:05 Nauczyciele angielskiego w Taipei 11:30 Nauczyciele angielskiego w Taipei 11:55 Nadludzkie zdolności 12:20 Samospalenie 12:45 Wyścig 13:35 Co powinieneś zrobić? 14:25 Obsesje 15:15 Szpital pediatryczny 15:40 Medycyna sądowa 16:10 Cwana pułapka 17:00 Nadludzkie zdolności 18:00 Wyścig 19:00 Wzgórze odkupienia 20:00 Okiem detektywa 20:30 Okiem detektywa 21:00 Czyste szaleństwo 22:00 Kryminaliści 23:00 Studenci 23:30 Studenci 0:10 Zdrada 1:00 Czyste szaleństwo 1:50 Klubowicze 2:10 Klubowicze 2:40 Wzgórze odkupienia 3:30 Szpital pediatryczny 3:55 Medycyna sądowa 4:20 Jazda bez trzymanki 4:45 Nauczyciele angielskiego w Taipei 5:10 Okiem detektywa 5:35 Okiem detektywa Zone Romantica 6:00 Żona dla taty (89) 6:55 Żona dla taty (90) 7:50 Żona dla taty (91) 8:45 Żona dla taty (92) 9:40 Żona dla taty (93) 10:35 Samotna, do usług (3) 11:30 Córka ogrodnika (108) 12:25 Córka ogrodnika (109) 13:20 Córka ogrodnika (110) 14:15 Córka ogrodnika (111) 15:10 Córka ogrodnika (112) 16:00 Argentyńczyk w Nowym Jorku 18:00 Smaki i namiętności (23) 18:30 Smaki i namiętności (24) 19:00 Nigdy więcej (21) 20:00 Mamma Lucia (1/3) 22:00 Niewierni (6) 23:00 Cztery małżeństwa i życie (11) 0:00 Samotna, do usług (3) 1:00 Nigdy więcej (21) 1:50 Klon (26) 2:40 Klon (27) 3:30 Klon (28) 4:20 Klon (29) 5:10 Klon (30) Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport Extra z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hallmark Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale Kino! z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Animal Planet z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN Crime z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN Sci-Fi z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC CBeebies z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Entertainment z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Knowledge z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Lifestyle z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Boomerang z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Club z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Comedy Central z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VH1 Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Historia z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Science z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery World z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Disney Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Jetix z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Edusat z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ESPN Classic z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Extreme Sports z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Filmbox z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Filmbox Extra z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Filmbox HD z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Fox Life z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO Comedy z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki History z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki History HD z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kino Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kuchnia TV z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Mezzo z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MGM HD z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MiniMini z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki nSport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Planete z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Podróże TV z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polonia 1 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Religia TV z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Sci-Fi Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Sportklub z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Sportklub+ z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Superstacja z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TCM z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 5 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ZigZap z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hyper z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Travel & Living z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Travel Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 1000 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Biznes z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN CNBC Biznes z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Style z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Turbo z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Historia z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Sport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVS z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Universal Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Viasat Explorer z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Viasat History z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Wojna i Pokój z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki WTK z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Europa z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Reality z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Romantica z 2008 roku